Island In The Sun
by CIAgent Writer
Summary: This is the sequel to Save Me. Huge Romy, Some Kiotr and Kurmanda. It's back to school, and there are some Sinister things going on that could kill the relationship. Well this would be le fine!
1. Island In The Sun

FYI:

~_Personal thoughts~_

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

[Flashback]

{Musical Lyrics}

__

Island in the Sun--Weezer

* * *

****

ROGUE

~_In the space of one month everythin' has changed. Ah'm no longer just daydreamin' about the handsome Cajun 'cause now Ah'm datin' Remy. An' thank God he's the exception ta mah powers or else Ah'd be goin' insane about now.~ _Somehow Remy's shoulder had healed up in the space of a little over a week an' just in time for school ta start tomorrow. The professor said it had somthin' ta do with his powers an' he'd spent most of his first afternoon without the sling monkeyin' around pullin' all kinds of acrobatic stunts.

["If ya ain't careful, ya gonna get hurt again." Ah was sittin' on a bench readin' while he was doin' some kind of one-handed hand stand usin' the arm that had been injured. He pushed up an' landed on his feet an' walked behind the bench where Ah was sittin'. He leaned over mah shoulder an' started whisperin' in mah ear.

"Y' worry t' much, Marie" Ah spun around quickly as Ah slammed mah book shut.

"Ah told ya ta stop usin' mah real name!" He looked a little shocked a mah sudden outburst.

"What's de big deal about a name?"

"That name is mah connection ta the past I wanna forget about."]

Ah sorted through mah clothes tryin' ta decide what ta wear tomorrow. Ah pulled out the leather bomber jacket an' placed it on the back of a chair. Ah'd been wearin' it a lot lately as it began ta get cool.

"*Ah choo! I like don't feel so good." Kitty was lyin' in her bed an' for the first time didn't look too excited about goin' back ta school.

"Think ya'll still be able ta go tomorrow?"

"Oh my God no! I like totally forgot tomorrow we go back to school. What am I going to do?"

"Maybe ya should just get some sleep. It could just be a twenty-four hour thing."

"This is like all Kurt's fault." She was poutin' an' it was kinda depressin' ta see her down like that. "He sneezed on me this morning and teleported before I could even yell at him."

"Well, Ah'll just let ya alone." Whatever she an' Kurt had Ah certainly didn't want.

* * *

Ah walked down ta the common room ta find all the younger students talkin' excitedly about startin' at the high school. They had everythin' goin' at once--the radio, the t.v. an' even a games system.

{Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh

When You're On A Holiday, You Can't Find The Words To Say}

"Bonsoir, Cherie."

"Hey." Ah sat down on the arm of Remy's chair but he pulled meh down inta his lap an' kissed mah cheek.

{All The Things That Come To You, And I Wanna Feel It Too}

"What's wrong? Why aren't y' excited like de ot'ers?"

{On An Island In The Sun, We'll Be Playing And Having Fun}

"How can Ah be excited about goin' ta a place where Ah'm not wanted. There are people tryin' ta beat down the gates right now an' if it weren't for the police they woulda by now." He grew quiet an' thoughtful when I said that. His look was almost comical considerin' he almost always was grinnin'.

{And It Makes Me Feel So Fine, I Can't Control My Brain}

"My friends, have you seen Kitty tonight?" Piotr had walked inta the room an' had caused the sea of freshman ta part as he walked across the room.

{ Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh}

"Yeah, Ah just left her upstairs. She ain't feelin' good so Ah think she's sleepin'.

"Oh, then I will just check on her quickly." Piotr walked away in his slow manner. Kitty an' Piotr had become an "official" couple durin' the past week, an' ya barely ever saw them apart. Then again, ya barely ever saw meh an' Remy apart either.

{On An Island In The Sun, We'll Be Playing And Having Fun

And It Makes Me Feel So Fine, I Can't Control My Brain}

Remy musta been over his thinkin' phase 'cause he started ticklin' meh. "Hey! Cut it out. Ha, ha. Come on, quit it!" Ah jumped up an' ran outta the room. Remy started ta give chase an' when Ah went ta turn a corner Ah ran straight inta Logan. Ah fell ta the ground an' Remy tripped over his feet an' fell on top of meh as he tried not ta trample meh.

{We'll Run Away Together, We'll Spend Some Time Forever

We'll Never Feel Bad Anymore, Heh, Heh, We'll Never Feel Bad Anymore, No, No

We'll Never Feel Bad Anymore, No, No, No, No, No, No}

* * *

****

GAMBIT

"What do you two think you're doing?" Logan was scowling down at us as I tried my best t' stop laughing.

"Not'ing Messiur."

"Yeah, well Gumbo, maybe you can tell me what happened to my keys."

"Remy, get off, ya gonna crush meh." I rolled over so that she could sit up. "Ah thought ya promised meh, ya would stop stealin' people's keys."

"I was only joking. T'ey're in de ignition, Messieur."

"Well listen up Gumbo. If you really want people around here to think you've changed you better stop your joking. And you, Stripes, you're turning eighteen soon, 'bout time you acted like it." Logan was constantly being protective of Marie, and at times he seemed more like a fat'er t'an just a friend. He turned t' walk away and passed de professor a few feet up de hall.

"Ah, to be young again."

"Yeah, glad that's over."

We were both still sitting on de floor trying t' catch our breath when de professor came up t' us. "I need a word with you, Remy, about starting school tomorrow."

"Ah'll just go now."

"No, it's all right for you to stay, Rogue. Remy, we try and keep as low a profile as possible in public, which means we limit how much we use our powers. And in certain cases like your's and Kurt's, we make certain changes."

"I don't understand, Messieur. What are y' talking about?" ~_What in de world do Kurt and I have in common?~_

"I'm talking about your eyes Remy. They're unusual which might cause some problems at the high school." ~_Between Marie and de professor y'd t'ink just by looking at people I'd be able t' kill t'em._ "There are two options that we have. You can wear an image inducer like Kurt's or you can simply wear sunglasses."

"I see a t'ird option. Why don't I do not'ing and make people accept me as I am, Messiur." I remembered how Rogue had made me wear sunglasses when we went t' de mall 'cause she'd been afraid someone would put up a fuss then. I had basically told her de same thing.

"Well, that is another option, but I'm hoping that you will cooperate and choose one of the other two."

"Well t'en, I guess I'll just go wit' a pair of shades." "Thank you for understanding Remy."

"Well, that was a little embarrassin'." She was still laughing as I helped her back t' her feet. "Ah kinda expected him ta give ya the 'don't blow people up' speech but Ah never thought he'd want ya ta cover up ya eyes."

"Me neit'er, Cherie."

* * *

****

ROGUE

We left the mansion an' started walkin' around the grounds. We could hear the protestors in the distance but we ignored them as we passed through Storm's gardens an' sat down on one of the benches along the path. "What do y' want t' do when y' graduate, Marie?"

"Ah don't know. Ah guess Ah'll stay here like Scott an' Jean did."

"I don't see y' as doing t'at, Cherie. Besides, Marie, y'd never be able t' stand de stick t'at far up y'r ass." I couldn't help but laugh as he looked at meh in his quiet wistful way.

"Yeah, Ah guess Ah can't see meh doin' that either. So what do ya see meh as doin' then, Sugah?"

"Living a normal life, unlike de rest of us. Y'd make one hell of a lawyer, seeing how much y' like t' argue."

"Yeah, Ah could just touch the witness ta see if they're lyin'." Laughin' he leaned over an' kissed the top of mah head.

"T'at y' could." Ah leaned mah head on his shoulder an' we sat there in silence for awhile.

"Ah wonder how Kurt's doin'? Kitty said he was sick too." Remy took mah hand an' led meh back ta the mansion. "Hey, what's the rush?!?!"

"I t'ought y' wanted t' see y'r brot'er, Marie."

"Yeah, but Ah didn't expect ya ta jump like that."

"When y' say, 'Jump!', I say 'How high?'"

* * *

****

GAMBIT

I knocked on de door t' Kurt's room as I held ont' Marie's hand and from inside we could hear a series of sneezes. "Vhat do ja vant? *Ah choo!" We entered de room t' find Kurt standing by de window.

"Ya weren't downstairs an' Kitty says ya were sick."

"I vas and still am. *Ah choo!" *Pop! Kurt was t'en lying in his bed. "Every time I sneeze, I teleport. I von't be able to go to school like zis. *Ah choo!" Kurt was t'en standing behind us. ~_Boy does he ever have it bad.~ _

"T'at's too bad, Messieur. I'll tell Amanda de bad news…" Marie gave me a sharb jab t' de stomach before she cut in.

"Ah'm sure ya'll be better soon. Well, we'll let ya get some sleep." We left Kurt alone and walked down de hall a ways 'til we reached Marie's room. "Well, goodnight." As she went t' go inside I grabbed her around de waist and pulled her back t' me.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss, mon Cherie?" She turned around in my arms so t'at she was facing me and she slipped her arms underneat' of my trench coat. I held her close as I kissed her forehead an' went t' leave but she was still holding on t' me. "I know y' can't get enough of me, Marie, but I do need t' sleep."

"Ya ain't gonna do anythin' stupid tomorrow are ya?"

"Why would y' t'ink t'at, Cherie?"

"Just promise meh."

"Non, I won't do anyt'ing t'at y' would t'ink is stupid."

She stood up on her tiptoes and gave me one last passionate kiss before she turned and went back int' her room. ~_She's changed a lot since I first saw her. She's no longer dressing like a gothic, but more like y'r average teen. It's amazing how much love can change a person. She no longer isolates herself from everybody else, which I'm glad t' see considering if she isolated herself t' much she'd never come out t' see me.~_


	2. 2 Become 1

FYI:

~_Personal thoughts~_

ESP

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

{Musical Lyrics}

__

2 Become 1--Jewel

* * *

****

GAMBIT

~_I can't sleep.~ _I turned over in bed to read de alarm clock--2:18 a.m. _~Stupid school, for God's sake I'm nineteen and I've lasted t'is long wit'out graduating. Besides, t'at's not what has me worried, it's t'at trainin' session t'is morning. Everybody seems nervous about it--we never had any under Magneto.~_ I got out of bed wit' my normal stealth I left de room wit'out waking Piotr. "Bonsoir, mon ami."

I walked down de hall wit'out really having a purpose or a place t' go. I ended up stopping outside of Marie's room and t'ought back t' de kiss we had shared only hours earlier. I could still feel the warmth of her kiss upon my face. I don't know why I did it but I went inside.

{I Watch You While You're Sleeping, Messy Hair, Bare Chest, Moonlight On Your Skin}

She looked beautiful lying t'ere wit' her hair flared out across de pillow as her chest slowly rose and dropped wit' her breat'ing. De moonlight t'at poured t'rough de window made her look like sleeping beauty.

{I Wanna Breathe You In, In The Silence, Words Come Easy

I Can Tell You Now Just How Simple It's Been, To Let You In}

I walked over to her and sat down on de edge of the bed. I could hear her breathing soft and easy. ~_Why does t'is girl make me wish I could start over--never have become a t'ief, never met Bella, done none of t'ose terrible t'ings.~_

{Don't Move, This Mood Is A Painting, We'll Never Find The Same Thing}

She began t' stir and rubbed de sleep out of her eyes. "Remy, what are ya doin' in here. Logan'll kill ya if…"

{Love Do Not Make A Sound, Melt Into Me Now, Two Become One}

I placed a finger on her lips to silence her and she sat t'ere staring up at me. I bent down and kissed her lips. It was so perfect I felt t'at I must have been dreaming.

{Love Is So Close To Hurting, With A Shake We Could Wake From Our Own Dreaming

But We Must Make A Vow, 'Cause I Have Waited A Lifetime, Now Is The Right Time}

"Marie, I love you." She sat t'ere still looking at me wit' a bewildered expression on her face. "Remy…"

{Love Do Not Make A Sound, Melt Into Me Now, Two Become One}

I silenced her t'is time wit' anot'er kiss.

{Love, Let's Make Time Stand Still, Let This Moment Last Until, Two Become One}

She put her arms around my neck and I placed an arm around her waist as she pulled me down.

{Like A Bird Owns It's Wings, Like A Song Belongs to Melody, You Belong To Me}

~_I've never felt t'is way before. I belong to her, heart and soul.~_

{I Fold Your Arms Around Me, Let Your Flesh, Your Breath, Your Love, Surround Me

Oh, You Feel Like Home}

I laid next to her holding her until I felt her begin to breathe regularly again. I stroked de white streaks away from her face so t'at I could see her sleeping face.

{Love Do Not Make A Sound, Melt Into Me Now, Two Become One}

I slowly and carefully got up and left her. Once I returned to my own bed I fell fast asleep wit' my mind at ease.

* * *

****

ROGUE

*Beep. *Beep. "Uhh…mornin' already?" Ah rolled over in mah bed an' slammed the sleep button down. Surprisingly Kitty wasn't already up movin' around. ~_Oh, yeah, she's sick. Ah'll have ta try an' be quiet.~_ Ah crept over ta mah dresser an' pulled out mah uniform. ~_Just because it's the first day of school doesn't mean it's a great day ta start trainin' as well. Damn Scott an' Jean, they're lettin' this power thin' go straight ta their heads._~ Ah crept outta the room as Kitty continued snoring an' headed towards the elevator as Ah pulled on mah leather gloves. Remy came up from behind me an' fell inta step. ~_Was that a dream last night? He doesn't seem to be actin' like anythin' happened. I must have dreamt the entire thin'.~_

"Bonjour, Marie." He was givin me his Cajun smile like always. Ah yawned an' gave him the evil eye. ~_He's worse than Kitty about mornin's. How can either of them stand ta be this chipper at this time.~_

"Hey. Ah hope they take it easy on us today. Ah'm too tired for anythin' too strenuous." He laughed. ~_Of course he's gonna laugh, he ain't got a clue how tough trainin' sessions can be yet.~_ "Ah forgot, this is your first danger room session, ain't it."

"T'at be correct." We had reached the elevator ta find Bobby, Omara, Tabitha, an' Ray waitin' for it ta come. Omara an' Tabitha began gigglin' like a small pack of hyenas as we walked up. Ah felt a wave of love for Remy, but it wasn't the way Ah felt about him. It was almost like havin' a crush on him. Ah shook mah head ta clear it an' the elevator came so we all crammed inside of it. Ah got pushed inta a back corner next ta Ray whose stomach was growlin' an' began ta feel hungry. ~_That's weird Ah never feel hungry until after trainin' is over.~_ The eleveator doors opened an' we all walked inta the danger room where everybody else was waitin'.

"You guys are late."

~_Stupid Jean,~_ "Like Ah really care."

"Something, you'd like to share with us Rogue?" Everybody was lookin' at me like I'd just dropped some kind of huge bomb inta the midst. As everyone continued starin' Ah began ta feel waves of astonishment, gratitude, an' so forth. ~_What in the world is goin' on? Why do Ah keep feelin' all these different emotions?~_ "Whatever, start program Physics-1-2-3." ~_That's the name they came up with for their trainin'. Man, Ah'd heard that they're class was stupid but Ah can't believe how lame their trainin's gonna be too.~_ The room began ta fade an' the lights dimmed as it began ta look like the inside of a fun house with a bunch of mirrors. Ah heard Remy gasp in astonishment from behind me. ~_Bet he wasn't expectin' somethin' like this.~_

Within a minute, lasers began ta fire from what seemed ta be everywhere. The mirrors reflected the lasers at unexpected angles makin' for mass chaos as students began ta run everywhere. Ah began ta feel excited, scared, an' pain all at one time. Ah musta been standin' there like a complete dope tryin' ta figure why Ah was hurtin' 'cause all of a sudden Ah felt mahself being pushed ta the ground. "Hey, what the?"

"Try and pay a little attention, mon Cherie." It had been Remy an' right where Ah'd been standin' a laser struck. ~_Shit, that coulda hurt.~_ Ah could see Omara on the other side of the room nursing her shoulder where she'd been hit. Tabitha decided ta try the offensive as she tossed a few of her firecrackers at what she thought was the laser gun. What she hit was just the reflection. ~_Damn, this is gonna be harder than it looks. Ah don't even have any powers ta fight back with.~_ Remy'd moved on a little bit an' charged a few cards an' started tossin' them up inta the air. He hit one of the laser guns which began ta sizzle an' spark but was no longer firin'. ~_Why couldn't Ah luck out an' get cool powers like that?~_ Ah turned around ta look an' see if there was anythin' that Ah could do other than dodge the lasers an' found mahself floatin' up inta the air. Ah looked down ta see a laser hit right underneath of me an' then Ah looked up ta see that Jean had been the one ta save me. ~_Damn her, Ah'd rather fried than be saved by her.~_

"All right, I think we're done for this morning." She lowered me back ta the ground an' gave me one of her 'Ah'm perfect an' ya're not' smiles. I think you owe me a thank you.

Screw you. ~_God, what Ah wouldn't give ta wipe that smirk right off a her face!~_

"Come on Cherie, some ot'er time. She ain't wort' it." Ah turned ta look at Remy, Ah couldn't stand it when people tried ta patronize me, even if it was him. Mah eyes felt like they were burnin' 'cause Ah was so angry. "Uh…Cherie?"

"Just leave meh alone right now." Ah stormed off leavin' behind a very bewildered an' confused Remy.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

~_I don't t'ink she knows she has my eyes--demon eyes--right now. She must be pretty angry about Jean saving her. Maybe I just imagined it…yeah, that's it, just my ol' imagination playing tricks on me.~_ "Is she going to be alright?"

"Huh, oh yeah Piotr. She's just a little upset about Jean right now." We walked back t' de elevator and waited for it t' come back down.

"If that is just a little upset, I would hate to see her angry." I laughed, I could just imagine what she'd look like if she finally got t' blow off her steam at Jean.

"I don't t'ink t'ere would be a mansion left, mon ami."

* * *

****

ROGUE

~_Who does she think she is! Ah can't believe she actually expects meh ta thank her. Ah didn't want her help, nor did Ah need it.~ _Ah wanted ta slam the door as Ah walked back inta mah room, but Kitty was still lying passed out on her bed. Ah went over ta mah dresser an' pulled the clothes out that Ah'd laid out last night--a black tank top with a see through green blouse, a pair of jeans, an' mah favorite pair of boots were layin' on the floor nearby. I picked up mah clothes an' hurried over ta the bathroom before everybody else started for it. I was in the middle of mah shower when I heard the door creak open.

"Who's there!" Ah poked mah head out from behind the shower curtain ta find a very shocked Remy standin' there with his toothbrush hangin' outta his mouth.

"I…I'll just be going mon Cherie." He had a stupid grin on his face that told meh he was tryin' ta picture what was behind the rest of the curtain.

"Get outta here!" He still wasn't movin'.

"Aww…y' wound me real bad Cherie."

"Remy, do ya mind. Ah'm tryin' ta take a shower!"

"Well, t'ere's ot'er people who need a shower as well." He tossed meh a towel which I grabbed an' wrapped around mahself. "Maybe Jean would like t' get one?" ~_Oooh…he just knows how ta get meh started!~_

"Like Ah care what perfect Jean wants. Can Ah at least change in peace?" He smiled at meh as he bowed his way back out the door again. He lost the affect with his toothbrush still stickin' outta his mouth.

* * *

Ah found Piotr already at the breakfast table munchin' on a doughnut. Just by lookin' at him I became worried about two things--Kitty an' startin' school. ~_Did I just hear his thoughts? No, I felt his feelin's. Holy shit! I did. But how.~_ Mah mind flashed back ta the warehouse where Remy had kissed meh transferring his memories ta meh. ~_Oh, mah God! I've got Remy's empathetic powers. That would explain everythin' this mornin'.~_ Ah left the room so quickly that Ah startled Piotr with the slammin' door as Ah rushed off ta find Remy.

Ah'd run back upstairs an' looked in his room an' found him there changin' shirts. Ah'd walked right in without even knockin'. Ah instantly began ta feel self-conscious. ~_No, Remy's feelin' self-conscious 'cause Ah just barged in while he was changin'.~_ "Remy, how do ya turn off ya powers!" Ah was in a state of panic. Ah wouldn't last a minute at school if Ah felt every single person's emotions. He walked over ta meh an' grabbed ahold of mah shoulders.

"What are y' talking about, Cherie?"

"Ah have ya powers--the empathetic ones. Ah keep feelin' what everybody else is feelin'." He looked at meh in astonished silence as Ah continued. "Ah don't know how or why, but Ah still have ya powers." He lifted mah chin up an' looked inta mah eyes an' Ah instantly began ta feel like Ah didn't have a care in the world. The worry slipped away as Ah continued ta look inta those red on black eyes. "What did ya just do?"

"Don't y' know, Cherie? T'at's de ot'er part of my empat'etic powers." Ah was feelin' so relaxed that mah knees gave out on meh but Remy caught meh before Ah fell.

"Thanks, Ah kinda freaked out a little." He held meh up by mah waist an' helped meh ta sit down on the ege of his bed. Ah could still feel his concern for meh though. "It hasn't stopped though."

"It never really does, Cherie. Y' gonna have t' push it t' de side." Ah looked at him bewildered an' then understood what he was sayin'. ~_Ah'm gonna have ta ignore it.~_

Rogue, Remy, we need to talk.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

Cherie was still a little weak-kneed as I led her down t' de professor's office. Her eyes were scrunched up like she was trying t' concentrate really hard on somet'ing and I'm positive that she was trying t' stop de emotions from bombarding her.

"I hope to make this quick so that neither of you miss your first day of school." I sat down in de chair next t' Marie's and continued t' hold her hand. She looked down in her lap and began playing with de Velcro on her gloves. "It seems to me that your powers are evolving Rogue, and that they have been for quite a while now."

"I'm sorry, Messieur, but what does t'is have t' do wit' me?" ~_T'is whole t'ing is strange enough…I don't know why de professor is dragging me int' it.~_

"Now that Rogue has your powers she's going to need special help learning to use them." De professor wasn't looking at me but behind me as he spoke. "That is why I've asked Logan and you here as well as Rogue." I turned around t' find Logan leaning against de back wall of de office quietly. I could sense his concern for Rogue.

De professor then turned his attention t' Marie but she seemed t' be much more interested in her gloves. "I believe I'm correct in saying that you have been using Logan's heightened senses for over a month now and his healing powers came in handy while you were being held captive by Mystique." De professor's attention now turned t' Logan and I as well as Marie. "At first I thought she had absorbed more of Logan than anyone else which would explain the lengthy use of his powers, but now I see that she has the capability to recall on powers that she's absorbed in the past." Rouge finally looked up from her lap wit' sudden interest in de conversation.

"Does that mean I can control mah own powers now?" Her eyes were sparkling wit' excitement at de prospect of not having t' worry anymore.

"I'm afraid not Rogue." She dropped her eyes back down t' try and hide her disappointment but t'at didn't stop me from sensing it.

"So what are y' saying Messieur?"

"I'm saying that Rogue is going to need to spend more time understanding her new powers. I'm hoping that you and Logan will help me by training her to use your powers in separate training sessions. But right now the two of you had better be going to school." I stood up and bowed t' de professor and Logan as we left. Marie was still staring down at de floor with great interest.

* * *

****

WOLVERINE

"Chuck are you sure she's gonna want to do this?" ~_The kid's gone through enough as it is. Why are we going to push her to do more?~_

"I know that you're concerned for Rogue well-being, Logan, but trust me if she's ever going to gain control over her powers we have to help her learn how to use them."

"Well, I got things to be doing." I turned to walk out of the office but Chuck didn't seem to be through with me yet.

Logan, promise me that you aren't going to take it easy on her.

When do I ever let these kids get off easy? I walked down the hall and out the back door. ~_Stripes has got it rough. I'm not sure I'd be able to handle being in her shoes…I wish I knew what happened to Mystique. I'd kill her if I could only find her.~_ After I'd brought Rogue and Remy out of that warehouse, I'd gone back to get Mystique but she'd disappeared. ~_Damn lady has a way of showing up when and where she wants to and disappears just as easily.~_

* * *

****

ROGUE

~_Great just what Ah wanted, extra trainin' with Logan.~_ Remy an' Ah walked down ta the garage an' Ah went for mah jeep keys which Ah'd put in mah bomber's pocket. "Hey, where'd mah keys go?" Ah dug through the pockets for a little while thinkin' maybe Ah'd put them in a different pocket before Ah looked up an' saw Remy holdin' them. "Give 'em back!"

"Non, I don't t'ink so." Ah tried givin' him the evil eye but it wasn't workin'.

"Come on, Remy, just give 'em back."

"Or what?" Ah thought for a moment. ~_If Ah've got Remy empathetic powers than maybe Ah can still use his kinetic ones.~_

"Ah'll blow up ya bike." He looked at meh for a minute tryin' ta decide what he was goin' ta do then tossed meh mah keys. "Ya not even gonna ask meh how Ah plan ta do that?"

"Non, I know. You'll use my powers. Not quite fair play if you ask me, Marie." Ah gave him the evil eye for usin' mah name an' shot back mah own retort.

"Since when did ya start carin' about fair play?"

"Since I met you, mon Cherie."


	3. Hey Juliet

FYI:

~_Personal thoughts~_

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

{Musical Lyrics}

__

Hey Juliet--LMNT

* * *

****

ROGUE

Ah pulled mah jeep into the parkin' lot outside of Bayville High an' almost felt like goin' back home when Ah saw all the protestors standin' around. "T'ey must be de welcoming committee."

"Yeah, aren't we lucky." Ah climbed out of the driver's seat an' pushed mah seat forward so that Piotr could get out of the back. Normally Kurt an' Kitty woulda been mah passengers but they had both stayed at the institute with their colds.

"I do not see why they are so upset."

"Let's just say they don't like their kids runnin' around with a bunch of bad-ass mutants."

"You say t'at like it's a bad t'ing, Cheri." Remy had come around the side of the jeep wearin' the sunglasses an' put his arm around me as we walked through the crowd of people standin' at the entrance.

"Go home, you freaks! Stay away from our kids! Die Mutties!" As we walked past them, Ah began to feel extreme hatred an' Ah almost felt like screamin' at everyone to just stop thinkin'.

We walked inside of the school an' Ah turned ta see Remy lookin' around him takin' it all in. "Don't forget ya promise Remy."

"Which one would t'at be?" He was toyin' with me.

"Just keep both of them, the one ya made me an' the one ya made the professor."

"I t'ought I made de professor two promises." ~_Grrr…not now Remy…Ah've already got enough stress.~_

"Just do me a favor, an' keep any promises that ya mighta made."

"All right, if you insist, mon Cheri." He kissed the top of mah head as Ah stopped at mah locker. He an' Piotr continued down the hall towards the office ta get their schedules. ~_Good luck boys, ya gonna need it when ya face Principle Kelly.~_

* * *

****

GAMBIT

Piotr and I walked int' de office t' find de secretary behind her desk glaring at us from over her glasses. "Something I can help you boys with?" ~_Brrr…She could use some warming up. Not'ing my charm can't fix.~_

"Madmoiselle, mon ami and I are here t' pick up our schedules. We be new here." Piotr smiled at me as she giggled and went t' use de intercom.

"Mister Kelly, there are some new students here to see you."

*Crackle. "Send them in."

"Just go on in." She smiled as she pointed us toward the principals office.

"Merci." Piotr smiled at me as we turned away. "T'is school will be fun." We walked int' de office t' find de principal sitting behind his desk working at a computer.

"Can I help you?"

"We are here to pick up our schedules." He looked up at Piotr who had spoken and then at me. For a moment I could sense his fear before he began speaking.

"You're Xavier's new freaks. Well, let me tell you right now that if any of you mess up, and I mean the slightest 'mutant' problem, you'll find yourselves and all of your mutant friends expelled." ~_Well ain't t'at just a cheerful welcome.~_ Piotr kept up de stone-cold face he was famous for while I tried t' not lose my temper and blow up his desk.

He pushed de schedules at us and t'en turned his back t' us as he looked out de window. I picked mine up scowling and stormed outta de room wit' Piotr close behind. "T'at man don't know who he's messing wit'!"

"What can we do? If we fight, then all of the students will be expelled."

"Y' be right, mon ami." I sighed as we walked down de hall towards our first classes. "So homme, what do y' have first?"

"European history. It should be easy considering I'm Russian. What about you, my friend?"

"Drama. T'at should be easy as pie."

"You usually over dramatic. Doesn't Rogue have that first period as well?"

"Yeah, the femme sure does." I grinned as I planned what I would do when I entered de classroom. "Y' go on mon ami. I'll see y' later." I stopped at Rogue's locker and gave de dial a quick spin with a t'iefs touch. It opened right up and I placed inside a small package for her t' find later.

* * *

****

ROGUE

~_Grrr…Ah hate drama. They always make ya try out for the school play, which isn't bad except for the part where the leads gotta kiss. Ah'm good in this class yet Ah gotta pretend ta do bad so Ah don't kill somebody.~_ Ah looked up from the script we were to be reading over at the teacher Miss Yoder. She was one of the few teachers here that didn't hate mutants with a passion. Somethin' in the doorway caught her attention but Ah couldn't tell what it was. She walked over ta the door an' opened it up for a new student--Remy. ~_Oh no…he did this on purpose didn't he. He promised me he wouldn't do anythin'.~_

{Hey Juliet, Hey Juliet

Hey I've Been Watchin' You, Every Little Thing You Do}

"Bojour, Mademoiselle."

{Everytime I See You Pass In My Home-Room Class, Makes My Heart Beat Fast}

"Hello…can you tell us your name and where you're from." Everybody in the class was starin' at Remy an' who could blame them. He was lookin' mysteriously handsome in his faded jeans, black t-shirt, trench coat an' dark sunglasses. Ah rolled mah eyes as all the girls started battin' their eyes at him.

{I've Tried To Page You Twice, But I See You Roll Your Eyes}

"My name is Remy LeBeau and I moved here from New Orleans." Everyone began whisperin' at once. "He's cute...New Orleans...Remy LeBeau…" He walked over ta meh an' sat down smilin' in the desk next ta mine.

{Wish I Could Make You Reel, But Your Lips Are Sealed}

"What are ya doin' here?" Ah hissed. He continued smilin' at meh in his secretive way.

{That Ain't No Big Deal, Cuz I Know You Really Want Me}

"Mister LeBeau is there a reason for you to be wearing sunglasses indoors?" ~_Oh no.~_ Remy was already kneelin' down beside mah desk in a very dramatic an' romantic pose holdin' mah hand which Ah was tryin' ta grab back.

"Oui, mon Cherie's beauty is so bright, it blinds me." ~_That swamp rat, he broke his promise ta meh!~_

{I Hear Your Friends Talk About Me, So Why You Tryin' To Do With Out Me}

Everyone's attention turned ta meh as they broke into a fresh wave of whispers. "He likes skunk girl…no way…how romantic…" Ah felt like a bomb of emotions went of in mah head--jealousy, hatred--an' none of them were mine. Ah was blushin' hard as Ah finally pulled mah hand away from his.

{When You Got Me, Where You Want Me?}

"That's nice, Mister LeBeau. I see you'll do well in this class, but take them off!" As Remy stood up his smile fell as he reached up an' removed his glasses. A gasp escaped the mouths of everyone in the room as the saw his red on black eyes. Even Miss Yoder had a difficult time keepin' her surprise from showin' too much.

{Hey Juliet, I Think You're Fine, You Really Blow My Mind}

"Do you see…demon…muttie…red and black…" Remy quietly sat back down next ta meh.

"I'm sorry, Cherie." Ah could tell he was honestly sorry but Ah was to busy feelin' everyone else's surprise an' fear.

{Maybe Someday, You And Me Can Run Away}

"Don't talk ta meh." I tried ta burry mah nose back inta mah script an' ignore his pleadin' eyes.

{I Just Want You To Know, I Wanna Be Your Romeo}

"Alright, back to the task at hand. Your homework is to read "Romeo and Juliet" tonight. For the next two weeks we'll be discussing the play and it's significance. You can expect tryouts after that." *Brrrriiiinnnng! Ah grabbed up mah books an' ran out inta the hall.

{Hey Juliet, Hey Juliet, Hey Juliet}

"Chere!"

{Girl You Got Me On My Knees, Beggin' Please, Baby Please}

"Leave meh alone." Ah flung mah locker door open hittin' Remy square on the nose.

"Owww…Chere, come on. I just wanted to ask you if…"

{Got My Best DJ On The Radio Way, Sayin' Hey Juliet What Are You Doin' This Week}

"Ya come on. Ya broke ya promise ta me an' the professor!" Ah turned ta throw mah books back inside the locker an' found a red rose inside. Ah picked it up ta find a ring tied ta it an' a card lyin' inside still. Ah picked up the card ta see that it was the Queen of Hearts an' scrawled on it in Remy's hand writing was '_Thinking of you, Love Always, Remy_'. Ah examined the ring ta see it was a simple silver band with the imprint of a heart, club, diamond, an' a spade on it.

{To Fall Or Turn Around, So I'm Gonna Stand My Ground

Gimme Jus A Little Bit Of Hope, With A Smile Or A Glance, Give Me One More Chance}

"I'm sorry, Rogue." Ah threw mah arms around his neck an' kissed his astonished face. Ah don't think he was expectin' meh to forgive him so quickly.

{Cuz, I Know You Really Want Me, I Hear Your Friends Talk About Me}

"Ah'm still mad at ya…but thank ya." Ah stood back ta see everyone starin' at us once more. They all knew Ah was the untouchable one of the freaks an' yet Remy was still standin'. Ah tried ta ignore the feelin's of astonishment an' surprise that bombarded mah head givin' meh a splitin' headache. Ah lowered mah voice so that only we could hear. "But what's the point of a ring that has ta be hidden by a pair of gloves?"

{So Why You Tryin' To Do Without Me, When You Got Me, Where You Want Me?}

"Until y' can control y'r powers y' can put it on t'is." He pulled a silver chain out of one of his many pockets, placed the ring on it an' put it around mah neck. "T'ere, a beautiful necklace for de beautiful femme." The bell rang for next period an' Remy bowed back an' disappeared inta the sea of rushin' students. When they finally passed, he was gone. Ah had no choice but ta go ta next period--AP American History.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

~_Why did I do t'at? Why did I have to go and act like such a fool?~_ I walked int' my next period--FST, some kinda math. I saw Piotr in de back corner carefully examining his history book. "How was first period, mon ami?"

"Terrible. Mister Mellott is a real mutant hater."

"T'at bad, homme?

"Yes, and you?"

"Well, everyone got a little shock when I took de glasses off." We both turned around t' de front of de room where a lady teacher was standing.

"My name is Missus Swinesburg for those who haven't met me before. Well let's get started with functions, statistics, and trigonometry. Now as you can see here…" De teacher began writing t'ings on de board which made no sense t' me. Piotr was furiously copying everyt'ing down t'at she wrote. ~_Oh well, I'll just look off his notes later.~_ I picked up my pencil and began sketching a picture of Marie in my notebook. ~_Just add a little fire t' her eyes, like t'is morning, and t'ere y' go--Marie.~_

"A little early for art class, is it not?"

"Oui, but I can't stop t'inking about her. I broke a promise and now I feel terrible."

"Remy Lebeau feel bad about something. You really have turned over a new leaf, my friend."

"Like y' wouldn't do anyt'ing for Kitty, homme?" He gave me his look t' kill as de bell rang.

"Did you even take one note?"

"Non, why would I when I can get t'em off of y'?" We parted as I headed off t' Art.

* * *

****

ROUGE

Ah listened ta Mister Waite drone on about the American Revolution for as long as Ah could before mah mind started ta drift. Ah looked down at the ring Remy had given meh an' ran a gloved finger over the four symbols. Ah then saw some writing on the inside. It was carved inta the metal in a handsome script an' read '_ROMY 4 EVER_'. ~_That's odd. What is ROMY supposed ta mean.~_ Ah never heard the bell ring an' was still sittin' there examinin' the ring when Mister Waite walked up behind meh an' tapped meh on the shoulder.

"Are you alright, kid?" He reminded meh so much of Logan right then makin' meh wish school was out so that Ah could talk ta him.

"Ah'm fine, really." Ah gathered up mah books an' left. ~_One more period until lunch, then the day's half over.~_

****

GAMBIT

She was sitting beneath a tree reading her script when I found her at lunch. "Bonsoir, Cherie." She looked up at me and smile at first before frowning.

{Hey Juliet, I Think You're Fine, You Really Blow My Mind}

"Ah'm still mad at ya." I sat down next t' her and tried my best puppy dog eyes. "They ain't gonna work this time."

"Alright, stay mad. So how were y'r first t'ree periods?"

"As excitin' as Drama, American History, an' English can get. Ya?"

"Well, Drama was dramatic," I received Marie's patented deat' glare on t'is one, "Mat' was boring as hell, but Art was fascinating." I pulled out my sketch of her t'at remade in Art and handed it t' her for inspection. "Do y' like it, mon Cherie?"

{Maybe Someday, You And Me Can Run Away}

"It's good." She wasn't being very talkative, which made it difficult as I put an arm around her shoulder. She handed me de sketch back and went back t' reading her script.

"This sucks." She threw de script of "Romeo and Juliet" down and hugged her knees.

"What does, Cherie?" She was finally looking at me for de first time t'at day without de fire in her eyes.

"This whole play thin'. Ah know Ah'm gonna have ta try out…but Ah'm purposefully gonna have ta suck." ~_Now what's going on? She loves drama…it's her best class.~_

"Now why would y' go and suck on purpose?"

"Duh, because if Ah do get the lead, Ah'll end up killin' somebody in the process. So ta avoid all that Ah'll just suck it up."

{I Just Want You To Know, I Wanna Be Your Romeo}

"Tryouts aren't for two weeks. Don't worry y'rself about it yet, Chere." I kissed de top of her head but she pushed me away.

{Hey Juliet, Hey Juliet}

"Don't ya get it, Ah'm mad at ya!" I fell ont' my back as she picked up her backpack and stormed back inside. ~_De fire's back.~_

* * *

****

ROGUE

~_Ah can't believe him.~_ "That dirty swamp rat!"

"Who is?" Ah closed mah locker ta find Tabitha standin' there.

"Nobody." Ah turned to walk ta Math but Tabitha fell inta step with meh.

"Troubles with the bo'?" Ah glared at here as she walked alongside of meh. "Hey, cool it. I was just asking." Ah could feel her fear of meh as she walked inta a classroom. Ah hated the whispers that followed meh down the hall. ~_Damn Logan's hearing.~_

"Skunk girl…demon eyes…watch out…" ~_Are they talkin' 'bout meh or Remy?~ _Ah spun around ta look behind meh ta see if Remy was followin' meh, but he wasn't. Ah ducked inta the nearest bathroom an' stared inta the mirror. Starin' back at meh were a pair of very familiar red on black eyes. ~_Oh, God.~_ Ah dove inta mah bag an' pulled out a pair of sunglasses. Ah looked back inta the mirror an' stood there cryin' for the longest time finally understandin' how Ah'd made Remy feel. The bell rang signalin' the start of fifth period. ~_Have Ah been in here that long? Well so much for Math, on ta Chemistry.~_

* * *

****

GAMBIT

~_English and American History--how boring. European History wit' Piotr would have been much easier. Well at least t'is will be easy.~_ I was sitting in Advanced French Conversation. De teacher was an insane blonde woman wit' an enormous bow perched on her head. ~_T'is woman's fashion must be what haunts Kitty's worst nightmares.~_ I down at de text book bearing a picture of de nation I loved nearly as much as Marie. I looked up in time t' see her sit down next t' me carrying her own French text book and wearing a pair of dark sunglasses. I could tell she'd been crying because her cheeks were red and puffy from de tears. "What is wrong Cherie?"

{I Know You Really Want Me, I Hear Your Friends Talk About Me}

"Not'ing." ~_Did she just say 'not'ing'? I must be rubbing off on her.~_ "Ah'm fine."

{So Why You Tryin' To Do Without Me, When You Got Me, Where You Want Me?"

"T'en why de shades?" She slowly removed t'em t' reveal de red and black eyes t'at I knew all t' well. "Ahh…Chere."

{You Have To See The Weather, For Us To Hang Together}

"Ah'm sorry." ~_What, why is she sorry?~_

{So Hear Me When I Say, Hey, Hey, Hey Juliet, He Juliet, Hey Juliet}

"What for?" ~_T'is is t' confusing.~_

"For makin' a big deal about earlier. Ah know how ya feel." ~_Oh, t'at.~_ I took her hand and kissed de back of it t' let her know it was ok.

"What happened?"

"Ah honestly don't know. Ah'll have ta wait an' ask the professor." She pushed de sunglasses back up ont' her face as she turned t' de front of de room where de teacher was starting t' talk.

"I'm Miss Wilson, and we'll be spending this year studying the magnificent French language." ~_Oh brot'er…t'ey call her a French teacher!~_

* * *

De period finally ended as I walked Marie back t' her locker. "I've been wanting t' ask y' somet'ing Cherie."

"Yeah, what?"

"For y' birt'day…do y' want t' go t' de city t' celebrate?" She paused for a moment which I'm sure she spent t'inking about de last time when her jeep had been trashed.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." She turned and smiled at me for probably one of de first times t'at day since school had started.

"Great." I bent down an' kissed her gently on de lips as Amanda came up t' us.

"Have you seen Kurt anywhere?"

"Non, Cherie. He's sick t'day."

"Oh, thanks."

"Hey, ya want a ride ta the institute? Ah'm sure he'd like some visitors."

"Yeah, great!"

She had t'at beautiful blush still on her face as Piotr caught up wit' us in de parking lot. "So how's de homework load, homme?"

"It is alright."

"Terrible if ya ask me. It's only the first day!"

The four of us climbed int' her jeep and drove back t' de institute.

* * *

****

Author's Note:

I'm sure by now, some of you (if you've read both this story and it's predecessor, "Save Me"), have noticed some weird stuff. That's because I've based Bayville on my own hick town (trying to get some realism). So here's my disclaimer:

__

I do not own the X-Men or any of it's characters, Froggy 98, Wyndt's Autobody, Hot Topic, (from "Save Me") the names of the teachers (they are all real teachers at my highschool) or anything else I might have mentioned in passing.

My characters are based on people I know (mostly my friends) so here's just a quick introduction to my buddies.

Jean Grey - The cheerleaders from my school (the bitches).

Piotr - My buddy, Peter (coincidence, I swear!), who's my personal X-Geek and checks out all my facts for me. He's also a pyro/eyes maniac so he's my inspiration for the fiery-eyed Rogue.

Kitty - My best friend, Sara, who's head over heels in love with Peter. She's also my fashion fanatic.

Kurt - My friend, Craig, he's almost as annoying as a little brother. But Craig is definitely not as cool as "de fuzzy dude".

Amanda - My friend, Emma, who's actually dated Craig. She's just the girlfriend type.

Logan - Mr. Waite (Yes, that's why I made the comparison earlier.) who is like a father to me since I don't have one. He's my history teacher, softball coach, and homeroom teacher and even military reserves. I have a relationship with him very similar to the one Rogue has with Logan (but that'll change…muah hahahahahahah. So ya sick pervs out there don't start thinking I'm in love with a teacher!)

Remy - The dream guy who exists only in my head, he's so perfect that I'll probably never find the real thing.

Rogue - Me. Plain and simple. That's part of the reason Rogue's straying from the gothic path. So please don't bash Rogue too much (because it'll be like bashing me!).


	4. Bring Me To Life

FYI:

~_Personal thoughts~_

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

{Musical Lyrics}

__

Bring Me To Life--Evanescence

* * *

****

ROGUE

Ah tossed mah backpack onta mah bed an' fell back onta it. Ah rested mah head on mah hands as Ah stared up at the ceilin' through the dark shades Ah was still wearin' an' sighed. ~_Oh yeah, Professor this is a real gift all right. Ah can't go half a day without some kind of freak accident.~_ Ah looked at mah gloved hands an' rolled outta bed. Ah dug through a desk drawer until Ah found an old deck of playin' cards. Ah stuffed the loose cards inta mah bomber jacket before changin' inta mah uniform.

* * *

A half an hour later Ah was standin' outside at the beginnin' of a trainin' path. ~_Hope no one sees meh out here.~_ Ah gave one more quick look around before startin' the program. Ah started runnin' down the path armed with a few flamin' cards that Ah tossed at the disks that were flyin' at meh. ~_Damn, this is a lot harder than it looks. But Ah can't stop now…Ah'll just finish the course.~_ Unfortuntately Ah was out of cards an' the only option left was ta run. ~_Damn, why didn't I grab more decks or somethin'.~_ Ah tripped over a gap in the sidewalk an' tumbled ta a stop. Ah turned over ta see three of the disks flyin' straight at me on the ground. Ah had no where ta go when they suddenly fell ta pieces on the ground beside meh.

"What do you think you're doing out here?!?! You could have gotten yourself killed. This isn't something you should be trying without someone watching your back and you know better." Logan was standing over meh with his claws extended an' through the dark glasses Ah could tell that he was scared. "Look Stripes, I didn't mean to yell at you like that, but I think that both of us would like to see you make it to eighteen."

"Sorry Logan, Ah was just tryin' ta blow off some steam." He helped meh ta mah feet as Ah brushed mahself off.

"Next time you try blowing off steam, do it without the glasses." Ah pulled off the sunglasses for Logan to see the red on black eyes Ah'd acquired. "Kid, what happened?"

"Ah don't know." We were walkin' back ta the mansion an' Logan stopped dead in his tracks when he saw mah eyes. He grabbed mah shoulders an' jerked meh ta a stop so that he could look at them closer. His face was so close ta mine that it made meh nervous. "Logan, ya too close." He pulled back but kept a hold of mah shoulders.

"Did you tell Chuck?" Ah shook mah head 'no' while tryin' ta keep the tears from fallin'. "Come on."

* * *

****

WOLVERINE

~_What the hell was she thinking?!?! Hopefully Chuck can help her.~_ We were waiting inside the professor's office. ~_Damn, can somebody say de j' vu.~_ She was sitting in a chair picking at her gloves while I stood leaning against a wall. The only thing missing was Gumbo.

"What is the matter?" Chuck finally wheeled in looking concerned as he sat behind his desk. He looked at Rogue who was staring into her lap refusing to look up for anything. "Rogue?"

"It's mah powers, they're actin' weird again." She looked up so that the professor could see the demon eyes that had replaced her emerald ones. I don't know how he could look at them for as long as he did. They seemed to always make me nervous.

"I believe that we should begin your training immediately. Starting today you should work with Logan in a private session daily to gain control over your powers. I'll also work with you when I can to help ease some of the more troublesome parts."

"But, what about mah eyes! Ah can't just keep walkin' around like this, somebody's gonna notice that somethin's different."

"If you like, I can give you an image inducer like Kurt's. It'll allow you to cover up your eyes until you learn to control the physical mutations."

~_Physical mutations, guess she's lucky she doesn't have blue fur or something worse right now.~_ The professor pulled an inducer out of a desk drawer and placed it on top.

"I'll have Hank program this for you. It should be ready for you tomorrow morning."

She stood up and headed for the door. "Thank ya Professor. Thanks for savin' mah neck Logan."

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"No." ~_Great.~_

* * *

****

GAMBIT

I was standing in de doorway of her room watching her sitting cross-legged on her bed poring over her French homework. "What the hell is that supposed ta mean? Grrr…Ah don't get it!"

"Maybe I can help wit' de French. We can work t'get'er." She looked up at me in de doorway wit' surprise.

"Hmm…what did ya want?" I walked int' de room and stood at de end of de bed looking down at her and de French book.

"I just t'ough two heads would be better t'en one."

"Ok, who better ta ask than a Cajun, right?" She moved over making room for me on de bed and patted de spot next t' her where I sat down. I peered down at her text book as I put an arm around her waist.

"What does this mean? Est-ce que tu étudies le français? Ah think Ah'm just blankin' or somethin'."

"It means: 'Are you studying French?'"

"Oh, yeah. Ah'm gonna bomb this course. Ah don't even know why Ah'm takin' it."

"Non, y' won't fail, Cherie. I'll help y'." She looked up at me and I could see that she still had my red on black eyes.

{How Can You See Into My eyes Like Open Doors, Leading You Down Into My Core}

"Scary, huh? Nobody'll even look at meh like this."

{Where I've Become So Numb Without A Soul My Spirit Sleeping Somewhere Cold}

"Non, I t'ink t'ey're beautiful, and who wouldn't want t' look at y'r beauty?"

"Ya're just sayin' that 'cause they're yars."

{Until You Find It There And Lead It Back Home}

"Non! T'ey look much better on y'." She blushed hard as she looked back down at her homework.

"Ah think that's it."

{(Wake Me Up) Wake Me Up Inside, (I Can't Wake Wake Up) Wake Me Up Inside}

"Y' know t'ere's more to French t'en t'at.

"Yeah." She closed her books and put t'em back in her backpack. 

{(Save Me) Call My Name And Save Me From The Dark, (Wake Me Up) Bid My Blood To Run}

"Oui, like t'is." I slid my ot'er hand under her hair t' pull her closer to' me as I kissed her.

"No, that ain't somethin' they teach us at school." She pulled back a little but our faces were still only an inch apart. 

{(I Can't Wake Up) Before I Come Undone, (Save Me) Save Me From The Nothing I've Become}

I could feel her breath on my skin as I kissed her forehead t'en stood up. She held ont' my hand as I went t' go.

{Now That I Know What I'm Without, You Can't Just Leave Me}

"I should go before I'm late for my training wit' Wolverine."

{Breathe Into Me And Make Me Real, Bring Me To Life}

"Ya got trainin' too. Ah thought it was a private session for meh ta use mah powers." I shrugged as I winked at her and left de room. ~_That girl makes everyt'ing seem better. Even a training session wit' Logan doesn't seem t'at bad.~_

"I'll meet y' down t'ere, Cherie."

* * *

****

ROGUE

~_That's weird. Ah though Logan was workin' with meh one on one. Oh well, at least Jean's not in charge.~_

{(Wake Me Up) Wake Me Up Inside, (I Can't Wake Up) Wake Me Up Inside}

Ah walked inta the danger room ta find Remy an' Logan already waitin'. "What took you so long, Stripes?" Remy smirked at Logan's comment. It was one of the few times that Logan was pickin' on meh instead of him.

{(Save Me) Call My Name And Save Me From The Dark, (Wake Me Up) Bid My Blood To Run}

"Ah was paintin' mah nails…what do ya think Ah was doin'? Ah had homework ya know." ~_Those two both seem to know how ta boil mah blood!~ _Logan just shook his head at meh.

{(I Can't Wake Up) Before I Come Undone, (Save Me) Save Me From The Nothing I've Become)

"Why are bot' of us here, Messieur?" Remy was wearin' his X-uniform but had his trench over top. It was mostly black with a little red here an' there. The only sign that he was even an X-man was the small little 'X' on his belt. ~_Ah don't want ta fight him…please don't make us fight each other.~_

"Chuck wants Rouge to learn how to control other powers, so that's what we're going to do." Logan pulled out a bandana an' started towards meh.

{Frozen Inside Without Your Touch Without Your Love Darling Only You Are Life Among The Dead}

"Hey! What's that for?!?!" He just sighed as he tied it around mah eyes so that Ah couldn't see a thin'.

"I want you to use my senses to fight him."

{All This Time I Can't Believe I Couldn't See, Kept In The Dark But You Were There In Front Of Me}

"What?!?! Ah can't see! How am Ah supposed ta fight?" ~_An' why Remy?~_

{I've Been Sleeping A Thousand Years It Seems, Got To Open My Eyes To Everything}

"Use your other senses--hearing and smell. Personally I don't care how you fight, use Gumbo's powers if you want to."

{Without A Thought, Without A Voice, Without A Soul, Don't Let Me Die Here}

"But he can see. That ain't fair!" Ah was blindly turnin' in circles tryin' ta figure out where they were. Ah felt Remy take mah hand an' place in it a deck of his cards. ~_A lot of good they'll do meh. Ah haven't a clue where he is, let alone where Ah am!~_

{There Must Be Something More, Bring Me To Life}

"All right you two, get going."

{(Wake Me Up) Wake Me Up Inside, (I Can't Wake Up) Wake Me Up Inside}

"Wait, stop…Ugh!" Ah fell on mah back as Remy's staff knocked mah feet out from underneath of meh. "Damn it, Remy when Ah get mah hands on ya, ya'll be a dead man!" Ah got back on mah feet an' listened for his retort.

{(Save Me) Call My Name And Save Me From The Dark, (Wake Me Up) Bid My Blood To Run}

"Y'll have t' catch me first, Cherie." Ah charged a card an' threw it in the direction the voice had come from.

"Close, but no cigar, Stripes."

{(I Can't Wake Up) Before I Come Undone, (Save Me) Save Me From The Nothing I've Become}

"Shut up Logan! Ah can't hear him if ya talkin'."

"Then smell him, kid." Ah sniffed hard an' caught a whiff of Remy's scent--a mix between gumbo an' aftershave. It was comin' from behind meh so Ah charged another card an' threw it in that direction. It exploded an' Ah could hear Remy's cry as he fell.

{(Bring Me To Life) I've Been Living A Lie, There's Nothing Inside (Bring Me To Life)}

"Owww…Merde, t'at hurts Cherie." Ah walked in the direction of the voice but tripped over Remy's body that was still lyin' on the ground. Before Ah knew what had happened he was on top of meh pinnin' meh to the ground. Ah struggled for a minute then found a grip on his coat sleeve. Ah charged it envelopin' him in fire. He tensed in his grip knowin' that if Ah let go, he'd be goin' up in smoke.

"Ok, Stripes, knock it off." ~_Uh oh…how do Ah stop now?~_

"Ah don't know how." The statement came out as blunt an' stupid as Ah was feelin' at the moment. ~_If Ah let go, Remy's coat will explode--with him in it!~_

"Relax, Cherie. Concentrate y'r energy on somt'ing else." Ah closed mah eyes, which no one could see 'cause of the blindfold, an' concentrated on the playin' card in mah other hand. Ah felt Remy get up off of me an' pull meh ta mah feet. He took the blindfold off an' looked at meh in astonishment. "Ah didn't t'ink y'd pull a stunt like t'at."

"Sorry, Ah didn't know what else ta do." Ah looked down at the card Ah was holdin' an' dropped it. It didn't explode like I though it should have. "Hey, what the?"

"Y' relaxed, when y' do, y' stop charging whatever y're holding ont'." The realization that Ah was startin' ta learn how ta really use Remy's powers hit meh like a bomb shell.

"Nice job Stripes. Although I'd have liked to see Gumbo here with a few scorch marks, but this'll do for now." He was smilin' at us though. ~_Ah think he's startin' ta like Remy. Actually Ah know he likes Remy, Ah can sense it. He just keeps teasin' him ta keep up his tough guy act.~_ "All right, you two get going now."

Remy an' Ah walked out of the danger room side by side as we headed for the elevator. He was completely drenched in sweat as his bangs stuck to his face. Ah realized that Ah too was soakin' wet an' couldn't wait ta go get a shower. "Think ya can let me get a shower now in peace?"

He pouted as he responded. "If t'at is what y' really want." Ah smiled an' kissed his cheek as we parted. He could be so cute sometimes.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

~_She certainly surprised me when she blasted me like t'at.~_ I walked int' de room I shared with Piotr t' find him staring absent mindedly out de window wit' his homework spread out on de desk in front of him. He looked up at me as I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and t-shirt. "How was your training session, my friend?"

"It wasn't for me, mon ami. It was for Rogue."

"What happened. You look like you really took a beating."

"She kicked my ass." Piotr laughed as he I changed my clot'es. "T'ink y' could help me wit' my mat'?

"Sure. I was just starting that myself." I pulled out my mat' homework and pulled a chair up t' de ot'er side of his desk.

"So what's number one?"

"Do you think I am going to give you all the answers?"

"I can hope, can't I?"

"Work it out yourself, my friend." We bot' bent over our books and started working.


	5. Yes U Can

FYI:

~_Personal thoughts~_

ESP

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

{Musical Lyrics}

__

Yes U Can--Jewel

* * *

****

ROGUE

"Come on, like wake up! Like don't you know what today is?" ~_Why did Hank have ta go an' make Kitty better? Ah can handle Kurt, but Kitty is way too happy in the mornin'.~_

"Of course Ah do. It's September fifth. Now please let meh go back ta sleep."

"Nope, like you're eighteen today. Ooooo…lookie! You got presents! Open them, open them!" Ah opened mah eyes to see a small stack of gifts on mah dresser. ~_Who'd give meh presents?~_ Ah rolled outta bed givin' Kitty mah usual death glare as Ah walked over ta the dresser. Ah looked at the top gift an' saw it was from Kurt. Ah slid mah finger under the wrappin' paper as Kitty stood lookin' over mah shoulder. Inside the box Ah found a picture frame with a picture of Kurt an' Ah. There was a card attached an' it read 'To my loving sister on her eighteenth birthday.' Ah was glad to see it 'cause Ah was still kinda wary of whether Kurt had forgiven meh yet or not. There was another small package lying on mah dresser yet. ~_It must be from Remy, who else would give meh jewelry?~_ "Oooo…I like bet it's from Remy. He's such a sweetie."

  
"Shut up Kitty. Can Ah have a little peace." Ah was curious as well. ~_He just gave meh that ring…what else would he have ta give meh?~_ Ah opened the small package an' saw a beautiful silver locket inside. ~_That's weird no card.~_

"It's like so beautiful, but who's it from?"

"Ah don't know." Ah pried the locket open ta find a picture of Logan an' Ah on one side. On the other side were three small scratches an' the word 'Wolvie'. Ah laughed at this, but Kitty missed the humor. "It's from Logan." Ah was a little surprised that he would get meh something but Ah put the locket around mah neck.

"Oh, like don't forget this one. It's like from Piotr and me." It was a decent sized box, the type people wrap sweaters in at Christmas time. Ah pried it open ta find a gorgeous green colored halter top inside.

"Oh, Kitty. It's gorgeous, but ya know Ah can't wear stuff like that."

"Piotr like said you'd be wearing real soon. Like I think Remy told him something." ~_That would make sense, Ah'm sure Remy tells Piotr everythin'.~_

"Well, Ah'm going ta eat breakfast. See ya."

* * *

Ah was the first one there an' sat down ta the table alone an' began eatin'. Logan walked in with his mornin' paper an' poured himself an' meh a cup of coffee. "Thanks for the locket." He looked down at the paper with sudden interest as he growled some return.

"You're welcome."

"Can Ah ask why ya signed it 'Wolvie'?"

"What! Stupid jeweler, I'll kill him." Ah laughed an' picked up mah cup of coffee as he looked up at meh with a hurt expression.

"It's ok. Ah think it's kind of a cute nickname, Wolvie." He raised an eyebrow as he returned ta readin' his paper.

*Pop! Kurt appeared suddenly in the chair next ta mine an' started placin' scoop after scoop of food on his plate. "Zis is a Happy Birthday Zister!"

"Thanks for the picture. Ah already have it sittin' on mah dresser right next ta the one of Remy an' meh." Logan frowned at this as Remy walked inta the room.

"Did I hear my name?" He sat down on the other side of meh an' handed meh a beautiful red rose. "A rose t'at pales in beauty compared t' y'." He leaned over an' kissed mah cheek as Ah blushed furiously. He put an arm around mah waist as the others started comin' in.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

We were finished wit' breakfast and heading t' de garage t' go t' school for de day. "Are y' ready for our date t'night?"

"How can Ah be? Ah don't know where ya takin' meh so how can Ah know what ta wear?"

"Like you two are going on a date?" Kitty, Piotr, and Kurt were coming down behind us t' catch a ride t' school.

"Ja, vouldn't zis be your first real date?" She blushed again just like she had earlier at breakfast.

"Just wear somet'ing comfortable for dancing, Cherie."

"Oooo…dancing. That like sounds so romantic! Piotr, why don't you like ever take me dancing?"

"Shut up, Kitty, or ya'll be walkin' ta school." Kitty pouted as she climbed int' the back seat next t' Piotr and Kurt. I climbed int' de front next t' Marie and shot Piotr a knowing smile. He smiled back at me knowing my plans for the evening t' take Marie t' a dance club in de city.

* * *

School seemed like it would never end. Ah stood in de hall outside of Marie's room listening t' her conversation wit' Kitty.

"Kitty, Ah ain't wearin' that. Ya want meh ta kill somebody?"

"Oh, come on. Like the professor said that as long as Remy's touching you, your powers like don't work anymore. So like what's the big deal. I'm sure he like not gonna let you out of arms reach all night."

"That ain't the point! Ah could still kill somebody…even if it were an accident."

"The real accident is like your dancing. Here…ugh, that like felt weird."

"Why'd ya do that for?!?!"

"Like, I'm fine. Just wear the clothes and if you're like still nervous keep ya bomber on. Now, like, get going or you'll have a very mad date."

"He'll get over it." I smiled as she came out of de room carrying her bomber over one arm. She looked amazing in a green halter top t'at matched her eyes and a long black skirt wit' slits coming up t' her knees. She had a silver chain around her waist and a pair of black boots with green trim. Her clothes seemed to hug her body in all de right places and I couldn't help but stare. "See somthin' ya like, Sugah?"

"Non." I looked down the hall quickly remembering de game we always played.

"Yeah, right." She sounded disappointed as she took my hand and started walking wit' me down de hall.

"Y' look beautiful, Cherie." She smiled up at me t'is time and rested her head on my shoulder as we entered de garage. I pulled de keys for my bike out of my pocket and started the bike up. She t'rew her bomber on and climbed ont' de back squeezing my waist as I left off de clutch and gave the bike de gas.

****

ROGUE

We'd been ridin' for almost two hours before we entered New York City. "Where exactly are ya takin' meh, Sugah?"

"Non place in particular. Whatever club looks like de most fun." He turned the bike down a main road that passed several nightclubs with lines stretchin' down the sidewalk.

"With lines like those, we'll be lucky if we get in before we have ta leave again."

"Non worries, I got permission t' miss curfew, Marie." Ah smiled at the thought of stayin' out all night. It wasn't often that the professor let us out late.

"Ah don't think that he's even let perfect Jean do that."

"I know." He lowered one arm from his bike an' patted mah leg before pullin' inta a parkin' lot. "T'is looks like a good place, non?" Ah handed him his helmet an' started ta cross the parkin' lot. He ran up behind meh an' picked meh up by the waist an' started swingin' meh around. "Mon Cherie is eighteen and we're going t' celebrate!"

"Ya're insane, Remy. Put meh down."

"But I love y' and I want de world t' know, I LOVE Y' CHERIE!"

"Stop it, or Ah'll choke ya." He put meh back down as we continued ta walk tawards the Sundance Bar. "Remy, this club serves beer, they ain't gonna let a minor in."

"Just leave t'at t' de master t'ief." He smiled down at meh as he put an arm around mah waist. Ah could here music pouring through the door of the club inta the street.

{Make Your Way Through Mirrored Halls, See The Boys With All Their Dolls}

There was a line in front of us full of couples an' at the door stood a large man who was at least two inches taller than Remy makin' him nearly a foot taller than meh. 

{A Pretty Maze, Like Candied Streets, You Feel A Thrill When Your Eyes Meet}

Ah got worried when Ah saw him checkin' everybody's ids. "Remy, he ain't gonna let meh in." He just smiled at meh as he handed the bouncer his id.

"De femme is wit' me."

"I need id." Remy stared at the man as he spoke again.

"Homme, de femme is wit' me." The bouncer lost his edge for a moment as he nodded us in. 

{You Pick The One With The Feathered Hair, But I'm The One Who Makes The Boys Stare}

"What did ya just do?"

"Not'ing, just my empat'etic powers." He was smirkin' as he examined his id. "I'm surprised t'ey didn't notice my id's mistake. My charm must still work."

"What are ya talkin' about?" He handed meh his id an' Ah saw his age was 22 but his birthday was 6/17/1984, only a year before mine. "You're only nineteen?!?! We all thought ya were 22." His grin only broadened as we walked inta the room where everyone was dancin'.

{Say Hello To The Room Where The Party's Jumpin', Where The Boys All Freak 'Cause Boots Are Bumpin'}

"I wouldn't get int' places like t'is if t'ey t'ought I was nineteen." He took mah coat off exposin' mah bare arms but took a hold of mah wrist immediately protectin' meh an' everybody else. He hung mah coat up an' led meh ta the dance floor.

{Where The Girls Are Naughty And Always Saying, "Yes You Can, Yes You Can, Yes You Can

Yes You Can, Yes You Can, Yes You Can}

"Ah can't do this." Ah was startin' ta panic over all mah exposed skin.

"Oui, y' can. I've got y', Cherie." Ah felt the Kitty in meh screamin' ta dance an' let the feelin' take over mah feet. Remy kept one hand on mah waist ta keep the shield of energy up.

{You Got On Your Money Rags, And Papa's Got A Brand New Bag

And Mama's Got Her Hot Pants On}

"Did I tell y', y' look bella?" Ah blushed as Ah kept dancin'.

"Ah think ya just did." He kissed the top of mah head as we smiled at each other. ~_Is this the end of the game? Ah hope so, 'cause it'd be nice for him ta finally acknowledge meh.~_

{While In The Back The Beat Goes On, Would You Like To Come Along?

Then Shut Up And Sing This Song}

"Lets sit down, Cherie." He took mah hand an' led meh to a corner booth. We sat down on the same side facin' the dance floor.

"Can I get you two drinks?" A waitress appeared carryin' a tray loaded down with empty glasses.

{Say Hello To The Room Where The Party's Jumpin', Where The Boys All Freak 'Cause Boots Are Bumpin'}

"Ah'll just have club soda an' lime." Remy frowned at meh before he ordered.

"I'll have de same."

{Where The Girls Are Naughty And Always Saying, "Yes You Can, Yes You Can, Yes You Can

Yes You Can, Yes You Can, Yes You Can}

"I t'ough y' would…well."

"Well, ya wrong. Ah ain't a drinker, Remy, an' ya shouldn't either."

He playfully threw his hands up in defense an' pouted. "I didn't get alcohol t'ough."

"Ya were thinkin' about it." Ah mocked his pout as he put his arms back around mah waist.

{The Boys Are Pale, The Girls Are Soft As Nails, The Band Strikes Up And Starts To Wail}

Everythin' else in the room paled as he kissed meh. AH rested mah head on his shoulder but he seemed distracted by somethin'.

"I'll be back, Cherie." He stood up an' crossed the room before Ah could even protest.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

~_What's he doing here? Stupid Aussie has t' screw up my date wit' Marie.~_ I walked up behind the orange-haired Australian who was sitting on a bar stool laughing like a maniac while he played wit' his lighter.

"Merde, what are y' doing here, John?"

"Hello Mate, is that anyway to greet a friend. Besides it's boss's orders to find you."

"I know you're crazy so let me remind y'. Magneto's dead, mon ami."

"I'm not that crazy, Mate. I know Magneto's gone down under for the final time. I'm talking about Sinister." ~_What the hell did he just say? How did he get messed up wit' him?~_ "And if you don't come quietly, I've got orders for one roasted Sheila." He was pointing t' Rogue sitting quietly in our corner boot' sipping on her drink.

{There's A Price On Everything, It's Not Cheap To Buy Your Dreams}

"Y' wouldn't."

"I would Mate, and for your own good too. The Sheila's made you soft."

I grabbed John by his collar and pinned him t' de bar. People began staring right away. ~_Merde, I don't want Marie t' see t'is.~_ "Outside now, homme!" I picked him back up and tossed him towards de door.

{Welcome To The Room Where The Party's Jumpin', Where The Boys All Freak 'Cause Boots Are Bumpin'}

The music faded away once we reached de parking lot.

{Where The Girls Are Naughty And Always Saying "Yes You Can, Yes You Can, Yes You Can…}

"What does Sinister want wit' me?" John looked about nervously realizing no one was t'ere t' witness me beating on him.

"Just repayment, Mate. I don't even know what that means." ~_Damn, why did I have t' be so desperate for control back t'en.~_

I looked back at de club where Marie was surely still sitting alone wondering why I wasn't coming back. "I'm sorry, Marie." John never heard my whisper as we revved the engines of our bikes and pulled away from de city and mon Cherie.

* * *

****

ROGUE

~_It's been hours, where is he?~_ Ah still sat at the booth worrying about Remy. The waitress came back for the dozenth time with a concerned look on her face.

"Sweetie, we're closing real soon." Ah sighed. ~_Remy ain't comin' back. Ah'm gonna have ta call for a ride.~ _"Look, it's not any of my business but…I saw your friend leave hours ago with some orange-haired freak. He's dumped you, Sweetie." Ah guess all I needed was someone ta tell it ta meh bluntly before it hit meh as bein' the truth.

"That Swamp Rat!" ~_Ah'll kill him!~_ "Thanks."

"Do you need to call for a cab or something?" Ah looked up at her and saw that the crowd had almost completely disappeared.

"Yes."

* * *

Ah dialed the institute prayin' for someone normal. ~_Please not Kitty, not Kurt, not Jean…~ _ A gruff voice answered. "Hello?" _~…and not Logan.~_

"Logan, Ah need a ride."

"Stripes! Where the hell are you and what happened!?!? It's nearly four in the morning." ~_Wow, is it really that late already?~_

"Ah don't know what's goin' on." Ah seemed ta tell him that a lot. "Remy's gone with Pyro leavin' meh at the Sundance Bar."

"Did you say bar?!?! I'm gonna kill Gumbo…"

"Wolvie," Ah was starting ta cry at this point. "Can somebody come get meh. Ah'm a little stranded."

"Wait there." He hung up the phone with a bang. ~_Ah'm so dead. At least he'll get here the fastest since he'll drive like a maniac the whole way.~_

* * *

****

WOLVERINE

Logan, Calm down. I was speeding down the highway towards the city at about 110 mph.

Get out of my head, Chuck, you're distracting me.

Getting angry with Gambit or Rogue won't do any good.

Who said I was angry with Stripes. I'm only pissed off with Gambit for dumping her in a bar. ~_Must be done preaching. 'Bout time.~_ I slammed the bike to a stop outside the closed bar to find Rogue standing outside crying. She was hugging herself to keep warm as I got off the bike and started towards her. "Stirpes…Kid, are you ok?" ~_Of course she's not…she's crying for God's sake.~_

"Ah thought he'd come back…b-but…" She broke into a fresh flow of tears that streamed down her cheeks leaving behind trails of mascara. I wiped them away with a gloved hand and awkwardly hugged her. "Ah was so stupid for thinkin' he loved meh!"

"No, that's not stupid. It's not your fault." She looked up at me with the trails of mascara still coming down her cheeks and somehow still looked beautiful. ~_How could a bastard like Gambit hurt her like this?~_ "Come on let get you home." She followed me to the bike and sat down behind me. She held onto my shoulders as we stated. Eventually her arms moved to around my waist as I felt her lean against my back--fast asleep.

* * *

****

ROGUE

"That shmuck! I like can't believe he did that!" Kitty, Kurt, an' Piotr were all sittin' in mah room. Kitty an' Piotr were on her bed while Kurt sat next ta meh on mine. He had his hand on mah back tryin' ta comfort meh, but Ah don't think anyone could have accomplished that. It was already seven in the mornin' an' they were all dressed in their uniforms for trainin'.

"Zis is horrible. Vhy vould he do zat?"

"Like he's a shmuck, I like already told you that."

"I am sorry, Rogue. I had no idea."

"It's not your fault. Ah just feel so stupid for thinkin' he'd changed. Ah knew he was a player but Ah just kept tellin' mahself he'd changed for meh."

Ah stood up an' walked over ta mah dresser an' dumped the picture of Remy an' meh inta the trash. The sound of the glass breakin' sounded too much like mah own heart. Logan knocked on the door.

"Don't you three have training to be at?" They walked outta the room together but Kitty had one more input.

"Mr. Logan, chop the shmuck's head off if he like tries to come back."

Ah laid down on mah bed an' cried inta the pillow. Logan sat down on the edge of mah bed holdin' the picture with its broken glass in one hand. He laid it facin' down on mah bed stand. "What did half-pint just call him?"

"A shmuck."

"Mind explaining that to an old-timer." Ah rolled over an' gave him a weak smile. ~_He's tryin' for God's sake, but Ah wish he wouldn't.~_

"It's Jewish for jerk, but it's a lot worse than that."

"Well, if you want me to, I'll gladly take Gumbo's head off."

"I don't think he's ever comin' back. He teamed up with Pyro, so they're probably destroyin' New York as we speak." Ah sat up an' dried mah face with the back of mah hand. ~_Ah hate the fact that Ah look so weak in front of him.~_ "Ah just knew it was too good ta be true. No one could really love the 'untouchable'." 

"That's not true." Logan put his arms around meh an' Ah just let mahself fall asleep right there.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

What do y' want wit' Gambit, Messieur?" I found myself following John int' a large open room t'at was completely dark except for two red glowing orbs. De two orbs approached me as John shook at my side. ~_Damn coward. Can't even face his boss wit'out being scared.~_

"Our deal isn't complete yet. I still have a purpose for you."

"Merde, so when are y' done wit' Gambit?"

"When will you realize, I own you, Remy LeBeau." ~_Merde, I left Marie for t'is?~_

"Maybe y' haven't noticed, but Gambit's turned over a new leaf."

"Is that so?"

"Oui, so Gambit will just be going back t' his Cherie."

"If you leave, she dies, and you'll leave when I tell you to." I sighed, t'is man never made t'ings easy for a poor t'ief. "You can go back once you steal a certain article from a mutant named Angel."

"Gambit already been t'ere. Don't t'ink Angel will be t' happy t' see him again.

"That's too bad."

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Wowee…that was a long chapter. But I was sooo pumped up after seeing Cajun Spice. Well, between work and school, I might have another chapter up for next weekend, maybe two if my ego is fed. Just click on the little purple button!

Disclaimer:

__

I don't own Mr. Sinister either.


	6. Meet The Mets

FYI:

~_Personal thoughts~_

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

{Musical Lyrics}

__

Meet The Mets--Ruth Roberts and Bill Katz

* * *

****

ROGUE

"Tryouts for the Romeo and Juliet are being postponed. We'll be holding them next Friday so in the meantime, I suggest that you all try and learn a little piece." Miss Yoder was standing in the front of the drama class givin' us a little spiel on what ta expect out of the tryouts. ~_Ah'm not even botherin' ta show up.~_

Ah put mah head down an' tried ta fall asleep, but mah mind was far too occupied with other thoughts. ~_It's been a week an' that damn Cajun still hasn't shown up. When Ah get mah hands on him…~_ "…Ah'll kill him."

"Rogue is there something you'd like to share with us?" ~_Shit, Ah've gotta stop talkin' ta mahself.~_

"Hmm…no." The class burst inta laughter as mah cheeks flared up. Ah was never so grateful for the bell ta ring.

* * *

"Like chemistry is soo much fun. We like made stink bombs!" Kitty was standin' next ta me diggin' through her locker tryin' ta find her books for next class.

"Is that what smells so bad?"

"Oh no! I like do smell like stink aroma, don't I?"

"Yeah."

"Hello Kitty. Are we still going to the party tonight?" Piotr had walked up behind us to join Kitty for their math class. ~_Remy was in their math as well.~_

"Like of course Piotr! Like you're going too, right Rogue."

"Ah don't think so."

"But zis vill be ze party of ze year!" Kurt an' Amanda had also shown up behind us. ~_God, what is up with all these couples?~_

"There's really no point in meh going. Ah gotta get ta history, we've got a test." They all gave me concerned looks as Ah walked away. ~_Why can't everyone just leave meh alone?~_

* * *

****

GAMBIT

~_Well, t'at could have gone better. But at least I can go back now.~_ It had been a week since I'd left and I still had a day or two t' wait. Sinister had me rob Angel of some ancient t'ing--I have no clue what it was or what it did--I just wanted t' be done wit' him. 

Pyro was following me back to the institute since he was in need of a place t' crash.

["Homme, Gambit don't know if t'ey gonna want a pyromaniac living t'ere."

"They let you live there, Mate. I think they'll be able to put up with me. Besides, they got some fine sheilas living there."

"Yeah, just make sure Gambit keeps his."

"All right, but the rest of those sheilas are mine."]

* * *

****

WOLVERINE

"She's been too quiet, Chuck. She's not even going with the others tonight."

"She might just need time away."

"What are you saying?" We were in the professor's office discussing Rogue. For the past week she'd been way too quiet and had only come out of her room for school, training, and even less often to eat.

"Why don't you get her away from the institute. She may just need a distraction."

* * *

"Hey Stripes." I found her in the living room with her homework spread out on a table.

"Hey, Wolvie." ~_That nickname's gonna stick isn't it?~_

"What are you doing down here?"

"Kitty, took over our room tryin' ta get ready for the party, tanight."

"Look, you really do need to get out."

"Ah'm not going ta that party." She shot me a death glare as she looked up from her homework.

"Who said anything about a party?"

"Well, everyone's been buggin' meh ta go. Ah just figured ya would too."

"Well, I was thinking more along these lines--first base line to be exact." I held up two baseball tickets for her to see.

"Ya didn't! Ya did!" She ran up to me and grabbed the tickets from my hand. "Mets versus Expos! Ah could kiss ya!" She jumped up and hugged me instead. "Thank ya, thank ya, thank ya!"

"If we leave now we might make it there in time for batting practice." She sped out of the room at top speed shouting something over her shoulder as the ran up the stairs.

"Meet ya in the garage!"

* * *

****

ROGUE

Kitty had left by the time Ah reached our room. Ah grabbed the Mets ball cap from behind the door an' mah Piazza jersey from the closet. ~_Shit, Ah gave Kurt mah jeep ta borrow, an' Kitty's takin' the Hummer, that means all that's left is Logan's bike.~_ Ah grabbed the first jacket Ah saw--the leather bomber. ~_Ah really don't want ta wear this, but what choice do Ah have.~_ Ah put it on over top of mah jersey an' ran back down the stairs ta the garage.

* * *

Logan was already down there waitin' on meh beside his bike. Ah stuffed the cap inta the back an' hopped on behind him. "Let's go, or we'll miss the openin' pitch!" ~_Yeah right, not with the way he drives.~_ Logan gave the bike the gas an' burned rubber as we sped away from the institute.

"How did ya ever get these good of tickets on such short notice?"

"I can be very persuasive."

"Ya owe the professor one, don't ya?" He turned his head slightly an' smiled.

"It's worth owing him one, to see you smiling again, Stripes. You've been too quiet all week."

"Ah know, Ah just haven't felt like bein' around people, ya know?"

"Yeah."

* * *

****

WOLVERINE

We pulled into the stadium parking lot an' she traded her bike helmet for the baseball cap she had stashed earlier. She then gazed up at Shea Stadium like it was a temple that she was blessed to even see. "How'd a southern kid like you, start liking the Mets?"

{Meet The Mets, Meet The Mets, Step Right Up And Greet The Mets}

"Ah had ta be different. Everyone rooted for the Braves, so Ah rooted for their biggest rivals, the Mets." ~_Makes sense.~_

{Bring Your Kiddies, Bring Your Wife; Guaranteed To Have The Time Of Your Life}

She was still looking pretty awestruck as we walked in and found our seats right behind the home dugout. 'The Amazings' were out there doing their batting practice as we sat down. "Look there's Piazza, Reyes, Wiggington, he's the cute one, Leiter, Wilson, my favorite…" She went through naming everyone on the field and could ramble off any statistic you could imagine. I just had to shake my head as she finished. "What?"

"Not many girls would be able to do that." She glared at me as she hunkered down in her seat to see the opening pitches.

{Because The Mets Are Really Sockin' The Ball; Knocking Those Home Runs Over The Wall!}

"What's that supposed ta mean?"

"Just can't imagine Jean or Half-Pint knowing that kind of stuff."

{East Side, West Side, Everybody's Coming Down, To Meet The M-E-T-S Mets of New York Town!}

If looks could kill, I should have been dead twenty times over. "Jean wouldn't know the pitcher from the catcher if they both walked up and kicked her in the ass, an' Kitty does know a few, the 'cute' ones." I laughed as I imagined Mike Piazza and Al Leiter giving Jean a good kick in the ass and Rogue joined in. ~_That sound is probably more beautiful than angels singing.~_

{Oh, The Butcher And The Baker And The People On The Streets

Where Did They Go? To Meet The Mets!}

Rogue was quiet for the most part except for the occasional outburst. "Bean him…Get some glasses…My grandmother can pitch better!" She was nearly as bad as some of those shirtless fanatics you always find at sporting events wearing grease paint. 

{Oh, They're Hollerin' And Cheerin' And They're Jumpin' In Their Seats

Where Did They Go? To Meet The Mets!}

At one point, Vance Wilson caught a foul ball and tossed it into the stands. She caught it and looked like she would have been happy to die right then and there.

{All The Fans Are True To The Orange And Blue, So Hurry Up And Come On Down}

At the end of the game she turned to me with a frantic look. "Ah don't have a pen. Wolvie, do ya have one?"

{'Cause We've Got Ourselves A Ball Club, The Mets Of New York Town!}

I handed her one. "What for?" ~_Dumb question.~_ She ran to the end of the dugout and came back half an hour later with nearly every players autograph on the foul ball. She was grinning from ear to ear as she gave me back the pen.

{Give 'Em A Yell! Give 'Em A Hand! And Let 'Em Know Your Rootin' In The Stand!}

"Thanks, Wolvie." She gave me a another hug as we turned to leave.

* * *

****

ROGUE

As we walked back ta the parkin' lot, Logan put his arm around mah waist. At first it seemed awkward, but then it was comforting as Ah rested mah head on his shoulder until we reached his bike. Ah had a weird sense of de j' vu, as Ah placed mah arms around his waist an' after a few minutes of glidin' down the interstate, Ah was sleeping.

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I'm still on a Cajun Spice buzz from Saturday. I'm poppin' off chapter like it's nothing! Wheeeeeeeeee!

You know how I said Rogue is like me, well I'll give you all a guess who's a huge Mets fan--ME! So it's only a matter of time before there's a fluff chapter about the New York Giants football team.

I'm sooo sorry to all Gambit fans--it's just a Rogan fluff chapter! However if enough people push that little purple button down there, I might just write a Gambit fluff about robbing Angel. I promise he'll be back in the next chapter, though I can't promise he'll stay in one piece. Muahahahahah!

Disclaimer:

__

I do not own the New York Mets, but unlike all the X-Men Owner wannabes, I will own the Mets someday when I'm filthy rich and famous.


	7. Losing Grip

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Voices In The Head"~ (You'll see)

ESP

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

{Musical Lyrics}

__

Losing Grip--Avril Levigne

* * *

****

GAMBIT

"Home, sweet home, mon ami." It was Sunday night when John and I finally reached de institute.

"Whatever you say, Mate." I pushed him up de front steps and t'rough de doors. De students must have just finished a training session 'cause t'ey were all in uniform and tired looking. John whistled as Tabit'a and Amara passed. "Look at the X-Sheilas!"

"Yeah, whatever. Where's Rogue?"

Tabit'a and Amara looked at me like t'ey were seeing a ghost. "You're a dead man walking when Rogue finds you."

"What? Why?"

"You'll see." Rogue, Kitty, Piotr, and Kurt came around de corner next.

"Ach, fickt"

"Oh, fuck. What's he doin' here?"

"Like the shmuck hasn't done enough already."

"Sovokuplyat'sya"

In my first minute back at, I'd been cursed out in four different languages by all of my friends. "T'at ain't non way t' greet a friend."

"Ja must be joking. Ja a friend?"

"You shmuck, like how dare you come back here."

Piotr only hung his head as de t'ree of t'em went up de stairs.

"Mon Cherie, what's gong on?"

"Ah ain't ya dear, so go fuck off." ~_What is going on?!?!~_ She went t' follow t'em but I grabbed her wrist before she could get t' far.

"Rogue, talk t' me." She wrenched her hand away from me and gave me an evil look.

{Are You Aware Of What You Make Me Feel, Baby?}

"Ya bastard, lay off of meh! Ya think ya can just come back an' thin's will be ok?"

{Right Now I Feel Invisible To You, Like I'm Not Real}  
"T'en tell me what's wrong." It reied t' hold her but she squirmed out of my grasp.

{Didn't You Feel Me Lock My Arms Around You?}

"Ya left meh, for him! Whatever fun ya had, Ah hope it was worth our relationship!" She was pointing t' John behind me who was standing t'ere wit' a dumb look plastered ont' his face.

{Why'd You Turn Away? Here's What I Have To Say}

"Cherie…"

"Shut up…was this ya plan? Ta take meh out an' dump meh like yesterday's trash. Ah had ta call Logan ta come get meh!"

{I Was Left To Cry There, Waiting Outside There}

"Y' don't understand."

"Oh, Ah understand. This was just part of the game wasn't it, Swamp Rat?!?!" John was beginning t' cower behind me under her wrat'.

{Grinning With A Lost Stare, That's When I decided…}

"Ah've had enough of ya games. Ah quit!"

"But…"

{Why should Ah Care, 'Cause You Weren't There When I Was Scared, I Was So Alone}

She began crying as she continued yelling. By now a crowd of students had appeared at de top of de steps t' watch.

"Ya left meh alone, Remy."

"I didn't have a choice." ~_Homme, is t'at ever weak.~_

{You Need To Listen, I'm Startin' To Trip, I'm Losing My Grip, And I'm In This Thing Alone}

"Ya didn't have a choice when ya chose ta walk away, then get on ya bike an' drive away?!?! Ah'm the one who was left without any choices!"

"Y' don't know everyt'ing."

{Am I Just Some Chick You Placed Beside You, To Take Somebody's Place?}

"Ah know enough that Ah'm just a replacement for ya wife!"

"T'at ain't true." ~_Damn, she had t' bring t'at up.~_

{When You Turn Around, Can You Recognize My Face?}

"Ah don't even know ya, anymore."

"Cherie…"

{You Used To Love Me, You Used To Hug Me}

"Don't. Ya never really loved meh. Ya just used meh 'cause Ah was the only one stupid enough ta fall for ya games."

{But That Wasn't The Case, Everything Wasn't Ok}

"Everythin' outta ya mouth was a lie!"

"Non…"

{I Was Left To Cry There, Waiting Outside There}

"Then why did ya leave meh there?!?!"

"Ah can't tell y' t'at."

{Grinning With A Lost Stare, That's When I Decided…}

"Ya can never tell meh anythin'. It's always some big secret with ya. Ya always steppin' around the truth when it causes a problem for ya."

"Oui, but…"

{Why Should I Care, 'Cause You Weren't There When I Was Scared, I Was So Alone}

"Why should Ah start carin' about the truth now?"

{You Need To Listen, I'm Startin' To Trip, I'm Losing My Grip, And I'm In This Thing Alone}

"It's over, Remy."

"What?!?!"

{Crying Out Loud, I'm Crying Out Loud, Crying Out Loud, I'm Crying Out Loud}

The tears were really coming down as she repeated herself. "It's over, Remy!!!!"

{Open Your Eyes, Open Up Wide}

My mouth fell open and for once I was speechless.

{Why Should I Care, 'Cause You Weren't There When I Was Scared, I Was So Alone}

"Leave meh alone now."

{You Need To Listen, I'm Startin' To Trip, I'm Losing My Grip, And I'm In This Thing Alone}

She ran out de door and never heard me say t'at fateful four letter word. "Cherie, I do love y'." My heart fell wit' de necklase from my hand. I'd planned on giving it t' her on her birt'day but when t'at changed I was going t' give it t' her t'night. It fell t' de floor wit' a small clink as I slowly climbed de stairs, passed all de wide-eyed astonished students, and collapsed ont' my bed.

****

ROGUE

~_That bastard! How dare he come back!~_ Ah'd stormed outside an' was stompin' down the path through Ororo's dyin' garden. The witherin' flowers reflected the feelin' in mah heart.

__

~"Remy is surely sorry and probably has a good explanation for t'is."~

"Remy, leave meh…alone?" Ah'd spun around thinkin' Ah'd find him followin' meh but there was nobody out there, at least that Ah could see. "This ain't funny! Come out, now!"

__

~"Remy not out t'ere."~

"Remy where the hell are ya? This really ain't funny."

__

~"Remy be right here, mon Cherie, in y' head."~

"What?!?! Get the hell outta mah head an' leave meh alone!"

__

~"Remy can't."~

"An' why the hell not?!?!"

__

~"Y' absorbed Remy, so here he stays."~

"GET OUT!"

__

~"Non need t' yell, Cherie. Just t'ink."~

~Get the hell outta mah head!~

~"Remy already told y', he can't."~

~"Like, none of us can."~

~KITTY?!?!~

~"Like duh. You like absorbed me too, you know."~

~"Although it'd be a lot nicer in here if you wouldn't have absorbed Gumbo."~

~Logan!?!? This is way too weird.~

~"Yeah, it's me Stripes."~

~But why are ya all in mah head! Ah just talked ta all of ya, an' ya all are just fine!~

~"Mon Cherie, when y' powers evolved, little pieces of our personalities stayed wit' y'."~

~Well, ya all are goin' as soon as Ah see the professor!~

* * *

****

GAMBIT

"You really screwed up this time, my friend."

"You got yourself a real nice Sheila there, Mate."

"Go away." I was lying on my bed when Piotr and John came in.

"Can't do Mate. We're all roomies."

"Ain't I a lucky Cajun?" I spat out sarcastically. I turned over t' see John smiling crazily at me while Piotr was sitting on his bed. "She's been angry for a while, hasn't she."

"Nine days is a very long time to know nothing."

"Nothing is all she's ever going to know too, right Mate?"

"Y' right, I can't tell her de trut'.

"What are you two not telling me?" Piotr was now standing glaring down at us, literally.

"Nothing Mate! Sinister didn't have us do anything!" ~_Stupid idiot, can't keep his own secrets.~_

"Who is Sinister?"

"Non one, Piotr. Bonsoir." I went t' turn out de lights but a metallic hand grabbed mine and pinned me t' de wall.

"Tell me now." ~_Mental note: 'Never piss of a Russian.'~_

"Sinister had me pull a job. I owed him one." Piotr put me down but kept me backed up against de wall.

"Why? Do not move, John." John stopped moving t'wards de door and stood like a statue in de middle of de room.

"He gave me control. Y' wouldn't understand."

"You best try me, if you ever expect Rogue to understand." ~_Damn Russians.~_

"Merde…" I told him everyt'ing, t'ings t'at I'd never told anyone. He and John stared at me in disbelief as I finished.

"I did not know."

"Now, y' see why I can't tell Rogue? She already hates me, I don't want t' make it worse."

"Mate, it can't get any worse."

"You have to tell her."

"Merde."

* * *

****

ROGUE

Ah was sittin' on a bench tryin' ta shut the voices in mah head off.

~_Would ya all just shut up!~_

~"Non, Cherie. Remy just wants t' talk t' y'."~

~"I'm like with her, just shut up you shmuck."~

~"Y' wound Remy real bad, petite."~

~"Good."~

~Logan, do meh a favor an' kill them both!~

~"Can't do, kid."~

~An' why not?~

"Kid, you out here?"

"Logan?"

"Yeah." Logan came up over the hill an' walked down tawards meh on the bench. "Are you ok?"

"Ah'm fine. Ah just have a splittin' headache." Ah put mah head in mah hands an' tried ta push the voices away.

__

~"Ahh, mon Cherie is in pain…Remy'll help y'."~

~Ah don't want ya help, ya the reason Ah have a headache.~

~_"Ya wound Remy real bad, Cherie."~_

"Good."

"Kid…" Logan was lookin' down at meh. Ah'd been talkin' out loud. ~_Damn, look what ya guys made meh do.~_ He sat down beside meh an' put his arm around mah shoulder. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

"Not really, you'll just think Ah'm crazy. Everyone else does."

"Try me."

"Ya in mah head, along with Kitty an' Remy. An' ya all are drivin' meh up the wall with ya fightin'."

__

~"See what you've down now, Gumbo?"~

~"Remy didn't do anyt'ing."~

~"Like hell you didn't."~

"Shut up, just shut up."

"Have you talked to the professor?"

"No. What can he do about it. They'll just come back when Ah start absorbin' people again." He took mah hand an' led meh back up ta the mansion anyway. "Ah'm tellin' ya, he won't be able ta do anythin'."

We were inside of the professor's office before Ah could protest anymore.

"Rogue has something to tell you." Logan pushed meh forward so that Ah was standin' in front of the professor's desk.

"Yes, Rogue."

"Ah'm hearin' voices in mah head, an' not just any voices. They're Kitty, Logan, an' Remy."

The professor sighed as he looked down at his desk. There was a folder lyin' open about meh. "Rogue, your powers are evolving and we have no way of knowing what form they might take."

"Ah knew ya wouldn't be able ta help." Ah turned ta walk away but Logan blocked the door.

"Hear him out, kid."

"Ah did, an' Ah'm tired of listenin' ta people. Ah'm goin' ta bed." Ah pushed past him an' ran up the stairs ta mah room.

* * *

****

WOVLERINE

I shook my head as she ran from the room. Chuck sat quietly resting his head on his hands as if in deep thought.

"Kid like her shouldn't have to go through all of this."

"I think you're becoming to close to the situation to see clearly, Logan."

"What? I've never had problems seeing through problems before."

"This time is different. You've grown attached to her."

~_He's right. Friday, I almost found myself trying to kiss her.~_ I shook the thought from my head before Chuck could read it. "I'm going out."

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

All hell has broken loose! Muahahahahahaha. Don't worry, I've already got the sweetest way to bring them back together so just hold on tight!


	8. Man To Man

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

{Musical Lyrics}

__

Man To Man--Gary Allen

* * *

****

GAMBIT

"Oui vay…I feel like I've been hit over de head wit' a ton of bricks."

"You basically did Mate. That Sheila's got a temper that can kill." I rolled outta bed t' find John standing before me already dressed. His red hair looked like he hadn't bot'ered t' brush it but his clot'es were new looking. I rubbed my head as I looked over t'wards Piotr who was examining himself in a mirror.

"Mon ami, please tell me last night didn't happen."

"It did, my friend, and I wish you the best of luck. May I suggest you also find another ride to school." ~_Damn, I forgot about school.~_

"Merde…I've got first and last period wit' her."

"You're a dead man, Mate."

"I'll be lucky if I survive breakfast." 

I got dressed and headed t' de kitchen. She was already sitting at de table wit' a plate of food t'at she'd hardly touched. ~_Might as well get t'is over wit'.~ _"Bonjour, Cherie."

"Shut up." She was rubbing her temples as if she had a headache.

"Somet'ing de matter?"

"Ya would be it." She picked up her plate of untouched food and dumped it before walking out of de room.

"T'at went well."

*Pop! "Vat did?" Kurt was hanging from de chandelier using his tail and was putting food on his plate.

"Not'ing, mon ami. Remy just be going now." I brushed past de ot'er students as t'ey all swarmed in for breakfast. ~_T'is is going t' be a long day.~_

* * *

****

WOLVERINE

~_There's the little punk now.~_ "Just who I was looking for."

"Are y' talking t' Remy, Messieur?" He looked up from his bike at me as I walked into the garage.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you. What do you think you're doing back here, Gumbo?"

"Remy live here, remember?" ~_Smart ass.~_

"We thought you'd decided to take a hike after that disappearing act of yours." The creep actually had the nerve to smirk at me as he finished wiping down his ride.

{You're Throwin' Around A Lot Of Serious Accusations. It Ain't Too Hard To Tell What You're Insinuatin'.}

"Remy didn't know y' cared."

{You Think I'm The One Who Stole Her Away. If Not For Me She'd Still Be Yours Today.}

"I don't. What I do care about though, is that you hurt Rogue." His smile dropped as I said this.

{We're Both Men Here, So Why Play Games? Why Don't We Call A Spade, A Spade?}

"Remy did not mean to hurt Cherie."

{Man To Man, Tell Me The Truth. Tell Me, Were You Ever There When She Needed You?}

"Like hell you didn't, Gumbo." He was looking down right scared as I walked up to him. 

{Man To Man, Look Me In The Eye And Tell Me, If You Really Loved Her Why'd You Make Her Cry?}

"Tell me, mon ami. Did she have fun Friday night?" ~_What's he playing at now?~_

{Man To Man, Well Who Cheated Who? You're The One To Blame, Tell Me It Ain't True.

Man To Man, Man To Man}

"Yeah, so what if she did."

{Well You Think All Your Anger Is Just A Fad. Me, I Think It's Just Your Wounded Pride.}

"Don't y' t'ink y' a little old for Cherie?"

"She needed someone to talk to. Obviously you weren't around."

{What Did You Realy Think She Was Gonna Do? She's A Real Woman, Not A Doormat For You.}

"If you think I'm going to let you come back and hurt her, you're barking up the wrong tree, Gumbo."

{You Want Her Back, But It's Too Late. Why Don't We Just Cut To The Chase?}

"Remy, don't stand a chance now."

{Man To Man, Tell Me The Truth. Tell Me, Were You Ever There When She Needed You?}

~_I wasn't expecting that from the cocky Cajun.~_

{Man To Man, Look Me In The Eye And Tell Me, If You Really Loved Her Why'd You Make Her Cry?}

"I think you dropped this." I held out the necklace that I'd found last night lying in the front hall. The pendant was a Queen of Hearts playing card and hung from a silver chain. His fear was temporarily replaced with a look of sadness.

{Man To Man, Well Who Cheated Who? You're The One To Blame, Tell Me It Ain't True.

Man To Man, To Man, To Man, To Man, To Man, To Man

Man To Man, To Man, To Man, To Man, To Man, To Man}

"T'is was for Cherie." ~_I figured on that.~_ "Remy won't have a chance t' give it t' her now." He frowned as he took it and placed it into one of his coat pockets. "T'ank y', Messieur."

"I'm not here for your thanks. I'm here to tell you to stay away from Rogue. If you hurt her anymore, you can count on losing your head, Gumbo."

"Remy has school t' go t'." He got onto his bike and drove away as the other kids started coming down to leave for school themselves. ~_Coward, running away like that. He's lucky, I probably would have taken his head off if he hadn't run.~_

"Hey, Wolvie. Who were ya talkin' ta?"

"No one." Rogue was followed by Kitty, Piotr, John, and Kurt along with a truckload of the other students who Scott was taking in his car.

"Wolvie?!?! Like where did that come from?"

"Nice nickname, Mate."

"Forget it Kitty, ya too, John." She glared at both Half-Pint and John as she got into the driver's seat.

"Ja, I never zought zat anybody would get away with calling Mr. Logan, Volvie."

"Drop it elf boy." Kurt shrugged as he popped into the front seat of Rogue's jeep.

"Kurt, like I called shotgun today."

"Sorry Kitty, but ja snooze ja lose."

* * *

****

ROGUE

"This really sucks."

"Yeah, like if it wasn't bad enough that he lives in the same house with us, he's like in two of your classes."

"Thanks for the reminder, Kitty."

"Anytime! Like I gotta get going. Bye!"

~_Only meh would have ta put up with all of this.~_

~"Remy really feels de love in t'is place."~

~Shut up, it's bad enough Ah have ta deal with the real ya.~

Ah walked inta drama class ta find the only seat left was beside Remy. ~_Shit, just mah luck.~_ Ah sat down an' tried mah best ta ignore the fact that he even existed. "Bonjour, Cherie."

"Don't talk ta meh." He pouted as he opened his script ta the scene we were goin' over that day.

"Remy's really sorry." ~_Why is he talkin' like that? He didn't used ta.~_

"Ah don't care if ya sorry or not. It's not gonna make up for what ya did ta meh." Ah could see the hurt in his eyes, but Ah really didn't care.

"Today we're going to discuss the death scene from 'Romeo and Juliet'. Do we have any volunteers to read?"

~_What Ah wouldn't give for Juliet's happy dagger right now.~_

~"Cherie, don't mean t'at."~

~Yes, Ah do!~ The period passed by slowly as students read exerts from the play an' Ah argued with mah inner Remy. ~_Where's Kitty an' Logan ta argue for meh when Ah need them?~_ The inner Kitty an' Logan seemed ta be much quieter than the inner Remy which wasn't too surprisin' for Logan but Ah found it strange that Kitty wasn't nearly as chit-chatty. Although she had been this mornin' when Ah was dressin'.

[~_"Like you don't want to wear that."~_

~Yes, Ah do. It's what Ah always wear—jeans, tank, sheer long-sleeved shirt, gloves, an' boots.~

~"Exactly my point. You like need to mix it up a little. Why don't you like borrow one of my shirts or something?"~

~Ewww…there's no way Ah'm goin' ta school wearin' ya clothes!~

~"Like what's wrong with the way Ah dress?"~

~It just ain't for meh.~

~"Remy t'ink y'd look bella in one of Kitty's skirts."~

~That's exactly why Ah ain't doin' it.~]

The bell rang an' Ah picked up mah books an' headed back ta mah locker. "Can Remy talk t' y'?"

"There's nothin' for us ta talk about."

"Oui, Remy t'ink t'ere is."

"No, there isn't. Besides when did ya ever start thinkin'?" Ah stuck mah head inta mah locker hopin' he'd get the point an' go away. When Ah looked back out he was still standin' there. "Remy, Ah honestly don't care anymore." Ah pushed mah way past him as Ah headed tawards History.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

She was sitting beneath de same tree Ah had found her under on de first day of school. She was by herself and reading like she normally did. After what had happened t'is morning I decided not t' push my luck before last period. I sighed as I walked away t'wards de cafeteria. I got my food and sat down next t' John who was staring at every girl t'at walked by.

"What's wrong, Mate. You didn't even notice that last Sheila who had the finest ass I've ever seen."

"Remy don't care anymore."

"What is wrong with him now?" Piotr had walked over to sit with us and surprisingly wasn't followed by Kitty.

"Where's the Sheila, Mate?"

"She had to stay after class. Why is he upset." Piotr pointed at me drawing John's attention away from anot'er passing girl.

"Sheila trouble."

"Have you told her the truth, yet?"

"Non, she won't listen t' Remy." I was resting my head in one hand while I pushed the food on my tray around wit' my ot'er. Sighing I stood up and dumped the food int' de trash before coming back and sitting down again.

"You cannot stop eating, my friend. She'll eventually come around."

"Non, Remy don't t'ink so. Cherie's very stubborn." I opened my sketch book from last period t' see t'at nearly every page had a sketch of her on it. ~_I'm losing it. I used t' love t'em and leave t'em and now I'm just stuck on t'is one girl.~_ John and Piotr exchanged worried glances as I got up and left t'em.

* * *

****

ROGUE

~_"Ooo…like here come's the Shmuck."~_

~_Thanks, but Ah can see that for mahself.~_

"Bonjour, Cherie amour." His grin wasn't nearly as wide as it normally was which was probably the result of meh tellin' him ta 'fuck off' nearly every time Ah saw him.

~_What does he want now?~_

~"Remy probably just wants t' talk."~

~No shit, ya dumb ass.~

"Ah ain't ya love, so just leave meh alone."

"Remy can't do t'at, Cherie. Remy loves y' t' much." Ah cringed at that last sentence, he had a lot of nerve ta use that word around meh. Ah ignored him as Ah pulled out mah French homework from the weekend an' looked over it quickly.

"Rogue, would you help Remy catch up from the past week."

~_What?!?! Why meh?~_

~"'Cause y' be de bella Cherie sitting next t' Remy."~

"Oui, help Remy catch up." The class laughed at mah obvious dislike for him.

"Here's the notes, ya can look over them for yaself."

"Remy, can't do t'is alone. Will y' help him after school?"

"No, ya can ask one of the other girls in our class ta help ya."

"Remy, don't want any ot'er girl's help. Just y'rs Cherie." ~_Ain't Ah a lucky girl.~ _"Besides, Remy also needs help wit' drama since tryouts are t'is week." He was givin' meh his cockiest grin in combination with his puppy dog eyes. ~_He's just playin' with meh. The whole time he was actin' ta keep up his stupid game.~_

~"I smell a rat."~

~"Like, duh. All shmucks smell like rats."~

~"Remy non smell like a rat."~

"Ah think ya can handle actin' very well, Swamp Rat."

"Remy t'ink y' need practice as well." ~_Damn, he's got meh there.~_ Ah didn't answer him but headed ta mah locker as the bell rang.

"Y' didn't answer Remy." Ah ignored him as Ah pulled mah back pack out of mah locker. He grabbed meh around mah waist an' pulled mah keys outta mah pocket.

"Hey! Give those back."

"Y' won't be needing t'em, Cherie." Kitty an' Piotr came up behind him an' Ah shot them a pleadin' look. Remy then tossed mah keys ta Piotr who caught them.

"Let go of meh!"

"Piotr, like help her."

"No, they need to talk this out." ~_What, since when was he on Remy's side?!?!~_

~"Remy and Piotr have always been friends, Cherie."~

"Like what did you just say?" Piotr nearly dragged Kitty away ta the parkin' lot leavin' meh behind with Remy. 

"Let go of meh, right now!" We were startin' ta attract a crowd as students stopped ta watch our commotion.

"Come on, Cherie." He kept a firm hold on meh as he led meh outside ta his bike.

"Ah ain't goin' with ya."

"We need t' talk."

"Then start talkin'." Ah'd officially lost mah patience with him but he looked at meh surprised that Ah had already given in.

"Y' really going t' listen?"

"No, Ah said it for mah health." His eyes were glitterin' with hope as he got on his bike.

"We need t' talk some place more private." Ah noticed the crowd of people that had followed us ta the parkin' lot an' decided Ah really didn't want an audience for when Ah finally had it, an' killed him. He drove us ta a park that was only a few blocks away, but it was completely empty.

"Now what did ya want ta tell meh?"

"I didn't want t' leave y'. I didn't have a choice." His voice lost all of its playfulness as he began talkin' again.

"An' why not?"

"John was told t' kill y' if I didn't go wit' him." ~_Are we talkin' about the same guy Ah gave a ride ta this mornin'?!?!~_

~"T'at be him, Cherie."~

"By who?" He looked down at his shoes like they just became the most interestin' thin' on Earth.

"Sinister." His voice had dropped so low that Ah could barely hear him.

"Who?" He looked back up at meh with a look Ah never imagined on his face--fear.

"Sinister is de homme who gave me control. I owed him and he'd kill y', Cherie, if he had t'. I really didn't see any ot'er choice but t' go…and leave y' behind." He looked away from meh as he walked over ta a tree an' lead against it. "Now Sinister wants me t' pay him back for all he's done for me."

"What exactly did he do?" Ah followed him an' stood in front of him. Ah wasn't gonna let him get away with out tellin' meh everythin'.

"Two years ago he performed a surgery t'at limited my powers t' a controllable level. T'is week, he performed anot'er surgery t' give me back t'ose powers now t'at I've evolved more." He continued ta stare blankly as if he were seein' through meh. ~_He's startin' ta scare meh.~_

~"Remy's startin' ta get scared too. Mr. Sinister ain't de type of guy y' mess around wit'."~

"Ya could have a least told meh before ya left."

"I'm really sorry, Rogue. I wasn't exactly t'inking clearly t'at night."

"Obviously. So lets just stop this guy an' get ya outta the red an' inta the black."

"It ain' t'at easy."

"When is it?"

* * *

****

AUTHOR' S NOTE:

Aww…well there ended the Rogan and the beginnings of Romy again. Well, like **ishandahalf **said, I'm quick like a bunny on crack when it comes to writing new chapters. I never would have believed that the Cajun Spice high would still be going strong. Well, I'll update soon, I hope, the next few days don't look so good with work…Sorry.


	9. Bonnie And Clyde

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

{Musical Lyrics}

__

Bonnie And Clyde—Jay-Z and Beyonce

* * *

****

GAMBIT

~_Has she really forgiven me, or is t'is de X-Girl in her, running t' rescue de guy in distress?~_ She was standing in front of me looking so innocent t'at it made me feel twenty million times worse for leaving her t'at night.

"It ain't t'at easy."

"When is it?" ~_When is it? It had been hard as hell t' get her t' trust me t' start wit'. Now I was having t' start all over.~_

"Cherie, y' don't just walk up t' Sinister and tell him y' don't want t' work for him anymore. Trust me, if it was t'at easy, I'd a done it a long time ago." She'd turned t' walk away and wasn't listening t' a word I was saying. "Cherie, y' listening t' me?"

"No, Ah wasn't. Ah usually block people out when they start whinin'." ~_T'ere's de girl I fell for.~_ "What are ya waitin' for? A personal invitation."

"A personal invitation for what, Cherie?"

"Ta go kick this guy's ass. Ah'm in a really bad mood right now, an' Ah feel like beatin' the shit out of somebody." I laughed as I caught up wit' her and we walked back t' my bike t'get'er.

"Cherie, I missed y'." I put an arm around her waist t' find myself lying on my back before I knew what had happened.

"Don't even think about touchin' meh. If ya missed meh that bad it wouldn't have taken ya nine days ta get back here." She was smiling t'ough as she said t'is and offered me a hand back up.

"Whatever y' say, mon Cherie."

"So how exactly are we gonna find this guy?"

"Sinister usually finds y', Cherie, but I suppose we could just go t' his hideout." ~_Merde, why is she so damn anxious t' face t'is guy?~_ "Alt'ough I don't know why y' want t' fight him. He's more powerful t'en Magneto ever was."

"Ah was never afraid of ol' bucket head, so ya can stop worryin' about meh."

"Just warning y', Cherie." She looked up at me wit' de most determined face I'd ever seen on her.

"Ah ain't scared."

* * *

****

WOVLERINE

"Chuck, did you find Mystique?" Chuck was in the Cerebro room taking the helmet off as I came in.

"No, but I've picked up a new mutant entity."

"Yeah, so what?" ~_I don't care about new mutants, they just mean more crazy teenagers running around here. What I want to know is 'where's Mystique?'~_

"This mutant is a scientist known as Mr. Sinister. He is extremely powerful and seems to be connected to Gambit somehow."

"I still don't see what this has to do with me, Chuck."

"It doesn't necessarily. It involves Rogue because I believe this Mr. Sinister is the reason Gambit left her last Friday."

"Wait a minute, the creep's gone back to being a lackey?"

"I don't think he's doing so by his own choice. I want to question John when he gets back. Please take him to my office when he gets here after school."

"Why not question Gambit himself?"

"He and Rogue will not be coming back right away." ~_Damn, if he hurts her, I'll…~_

Please, Logan. We must remain calm and find Mr. Sinister before Gambit and Rogue try and face him on their own.

* * *

****

ROGUE

{You Ready B? Let's Go Get 'Em…}

"Are ya comin'?" Ah was already sittin' on the back of his bike waitin' for him ta make his mind up ta take meh where ever this guy was. ~_There's no way Ah'm lettin' some creep come in between the two of us again.~_

~"You're making a mistake, Stripes. You can't trust him."~

~"Of course y' can trust Remy. But Remy doesn't want t' face Sinister. T' many bad memories down t'at road, Cherie."~

~That's why we're goin' down that road together.~

"Remy…if ya scared, Ah understand." He turned an' looked at meh before he started the engine of his motorcycle.

"I'm not scared. What would make y' t'ink I was?"

"Ya told meh ya were…in mah head." He looked at meh puzzled.

~_"Remy never said he was scared! Y' making Remy t' sound like a coward!"~_

Ah sighed as Ah looked down at the ground before Ah started explainin'. "Since mah powers evolved little pieces of people's personalities stay in mah head. Ya in there with Logan an' Kitty, an' ya guys are givin' meh a headache with all ya arguin'. But anyway, it's like Ah can have a conversation with ya in mah head."

"When did t'is start, Cherie?" He was lookin' at meh with a worried expression.

{Look For Me! Young, B, Cruisin' Down The Westside – High, Way}

"Last night. Look, Ah ain't tellin' ya this for ya pity…so start drivin'." He turned back around without sayin' another word an' drove us away from the park.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

I parked outside of a small diner named Inlow's, which from de signs outside was world famous for its twelve inch hotdogs, on de outskirts of Bayville. I pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put t'em on so t'at we might be able t' eat wit' out someone trying t' toss us out.

{Doing What We Like To Do – Our, Way, Eyes Behind Shades}

"Why ya stoppin' here?"

"T' eat. I don't know about y', but I haven't eaten a bite in over a day." As she turned t' face me, I could see de ring hanging from de chain I had giving her. ~_She's still wearing it.~_

{This Necklace The Reason All Of My Dates Been Blind Dates}

"Well, Ah am a little hungry. But what about this Sinister guy?"

"We'll find him soon enough, but first some food." I held de door open for her and put my arm around her waist as we went inside de diner. 

{But Today, I Got My Thoroughest Girl Wit' Me, I'm Mashin' The Gas, She's Grabbin The Wheel}

It was no more t'en a hole in de wall and hardly anybody was inside. We sat down at a far boot' and looked at de menu which seemed t' consist of mostly hotdogs, sodas, and french fries.

"Swamp Rat…Remy, are ya playin' meh for a fool again, 'cause if ya are…"

{It's True To The Heart, She Rides With Me – The New Bobby and Whitney}

"I'm not." I looked across de table at her and sighed. ~_T'is whole trust t'ing is going t' take a lot longer t'en I had hoped.~_

"Ya better not be." We bot' fell int' silence as we continued t' wait for a waitress.

{Only Time We Don't Speak Is During "Sex And The City", She Gets Carrie Fever}

De waitress finally came over t' take our orders.

"What can I get you kids?"

"T' hotdogs, t' Pepsis, and t' fries."

"Is that all hun?"

"Was t'ere anyt'ing else t' order?" Rogue laughed but de waitress missed de humor in my comment as she stormed back t' de kitchen.

{But Soon As The Show Is Over, She's Right Back To Being My Soldier}

"Ah hate t' admit it, but Ah've missed ya." ~_Score one for de Cajun!~_

{Cuz Mami's A Rider, And I'm A Roller, Put Us Together, How They Gon' Stop Both Us?"

"Cherie, wit' y' by my side, ain't nobody going t' get in our way, not even Sinister."

{What Ever She Lacks, I'm Right Over Her Shoulder, When I'm Off Track Mami Is Keepin' Me Focused}

"Yeah, if ya could only stay focused long enough."

"What's t'at supposed t' mean?"

"Oh, come off it. Ya never pay attention ta trainin' if ya can watch meh instead."

"Was it t'at obvious t'is morning?" She nodded her head as she continued t' look right at me wit' t'ose dazzling emerald eyes.

{So Let's Lock This Down Like It's Supposed To Be, The '03 Bonnie And Clyde, Hov' And B}

"We'll be a regular Bonnie and Clyde, Cherie."

{All I Need In This Life Of Sin, Is Me And My Girlfriend}

"Ah ain't gonna steal stuff wit' ya, Ah'm just helpin' ya beat Sinister." 

{Down To Ride 'Til The Very End, It's Me And My Boyfriend}

"I'm just saying we'll be a team." She smiled at t'is and de waitress came back wit' our food.

{All I Need In This Life Of Sin, Is Me And My Girlfriend}

* * *

****

WOLVERINE

"John, the professor wants to see you." I had been waiting in the garage for the kids to get back from school for over an hour when they finally pulled up. Piotr was driving Rogue's jeep with Kitty riding next to him and Kurt and John were in the back seat.

"What for, Mate?"

"It's about Sinister." His eyes got wide and he looked down right scared as he stepped out of the back of the jeep. Piotr also got a strange look on his face but the other two looked clueless.

"How'd you know about him, Mate?"

"That's for me to know, and you'll find out soon enough. What I want to know is what do you know about this Piotr?"

"Not much, Mister Logan."

"Well, both of you better get up there and see the professor anyhow." The two of them left leaving Half-Pint and Elf boy with me.

"Like where's Rogue and Remy? They were like arguing at school, but Piotr said they'd work it out and meet us back here."

"They haven't shown up yet. That's why those two had to go see the professor."

"But vhat vould zey know about vhere Rogue and Remy are?"

"Something, I hope."

* * *

****

ROGUE

We finished eatin' an' headed back outside ta his bike. "Where do we go from here?"

{Down To Ride 'Til The Very End, It's Me And My Boyfriend}

"Tawards de city. He'll probably know I'm coming and send out de welcoming party. De best chance we have is if y' can get in wit' out him noticing y'."

{The Problem Is, You Dudes Treat The One You Lovin',

With The Same Respect That You Treat The One That You Humpin'}

~_"Remy t'inks y' different from all de ot'er girls he's known if he wants y' t' back him up like t'is."~_

~Are those points in the girlfriend department or the X-Men department?~

~"Definitely de girlfriend department, mon Cherie."~

{Now They 'Bout Nothin' – If Ever You Mad About Somethin', It Won't Be That; Oh No It Wont' Be That}

We got onto his bike an' began the long journey t' New York City. Ah had mah arms wrapped around his waist as tight as Ah dared an' leaned in close ta him. Ah'd forgotten how fast he drove.

{I Don't Be At, Places Where We Comfy At, With No Be-atch; Oh No You Won't See That}

"Don't y' trust my driving?"

"It ain't that, Ah'm just used ta bein' the one in control of the wheel." We both smiled as we repeated our petty argument that always seemed ta come up.

{And No, I Ain't Perfect – Nobody Walkin' This Earth's Surface Is, But Girlfriend, Work With The Kid}

* * *

WOLVERINE

"What do you kids think you're doing?" I came out of the Chuck's office to find have a dozen mutants piled up on the other side of the door.

"Like, we weren't doing anything, Mister Logan."

"Right…" I looked down at Kurt who usually spilled the beans under pressure.

"Ve just vanted to know vhere Rogue is."

"Elf, ain't nobody know where she is right now because your buddy John in there isn't talking."

"Like he must be scared or something." I shook my head as they all scrambled to their feet and hurried down the hall. ~_There ain't no point in punishing them…they'll never learn.~_

* * *

****

GAMBIT

We pulled up outside of de warehouse John had taken me t' de week before. It looked abandoned on de outside, but I knew different. I took de sunglasses off t'at I'd been wearing t' conceal my eyes and looked at Marie as she climbed off de bike as well.

{I Keep You Workin' At Kermain, Birkin Bag, Manolo Blahnik Timbs, Aviator Lens, 600 Drops, Mercedes Benz}

She looked de building over like she was examining a store t' shop in. "Where's the door ta this place?"

"Over t'ere, but y' ain't using it, Cherie."

{The Only Time You Wear Burberry To Swim, And I Don't Have To Worry, Only Worry Is Him}

"An' why not?"

"Y' come in t'rough de wall, using Kitty's powers. But don't do anyt'ing until I give y' de sign."

{She Do Anything Necessary For Him, And I Do Anything Necessary For Her}

"An' what's the sign?"

"Y'll know when y' see it." I walked away t'wards de door leavin' her behind. I took in a good breat' before opening it and waited for my eyes t' adjust t' de darkness.

{So Don't Let The Necessary Occur, Yep!}

"Sinister, y' here? Remy needs t' talk t' y'."

{All I Need In This Life Of Sin, Is Me And My Girlfriend}

~_Just remember homme, y' doing t'is for her.~_

* * *

****

ROGUE

Ah phased though the wall an' found mahself standin' behind a stack of large crates. Ah phased half way though these so that only mah head an' shoulders stuck out through the other side. It was completely dark an' Ah could barely make out Remy standin' in the middle of the room because of his glowin' eyes.

"Sinister, y' here? Remy needs t' talk t' y'."

{Down To Ride 'Til The Very End, It's Me And My Boyfriend}

Ah stood there breathless as Ah saw another figure approach him. From what Ah could make out he was dressed in all black an' red but his face was so white that it nearly glowed in the darkness. ~_Mah god, that must be Sinister.~_

~"T'at's him all right, Cherie. Remy suggests y' leave now before t'ings get ugly."~

{All I Need In This Life Of Sin, Is Me And My Girlfriend}

__

~Ya think Ah'm just gonna leave him like that?~

{Down To Ride 'Til The Very end, It's Me And My Boyfriend}

"Remy here t' tell y' he quits. Remy ain't workin' for y' anymore."

{Talk To 'Em B}

__

~Why's he talkin' like that? This ain't no time for him ta be so cocky.~

~"Remy ain't cocky, Cherie. Remy's down right scared."~

Sinister grabbed Remy up by his collar an' lifted him up off of the ground. The cards Remy had been holdin' fell uselessly ta the ground. "You're making a mistake, Gambit."

"Remy's done wit' y'. He's going back home t' his Cherie."

__

~Ah'll take that as mah cue.~

{If I Was Your Girlfriend, I'll Be There For You, If Somebody Hurts You}

Ah phased the rest of the way through the crates an' dug inta one of mah pockets an' found a few of Remy's cards there left over from trainin'. Ah charged one an' threw it at the feet of Sinister who was knocked off guard an' fell ta the ground.

"Who do you think you are, to challenge me?"

"Ah'd be the very pissed off girlfriend."

{Even If It's Somebody Takes My Place, Yeah-Hee Break It Down For 'Em}

Remy an' Sinister both found their feet at the same time but Remy had already charged several cards an' knocked him back down. Sinister slid across the ground a few feet an' was startin' ta look extremely pissed at the fact that two teens were kicking his ass. Ah ran forward ta absorb his powers an' knock him out but tripped over somethin' an' fell down.

{Sometimes I Trip On How Happy We Could Be, And So I Put This On My Life}

Mah face connected with the floor makin' meh dizzy as Ah tasted blood runnin' down from mah nose. Sinister picked meh up off the ground by mah coat collar which limited the movement of mah arms but Ah lashed out at him kickin' with all mah might. "Stop struggling girl, you'll only make matters worse for yourself."

{Nobody Or Nothing Will Ever Come Between Us, And I Promise I'll Give My Life}

"Ah'd rather die than see Remy workin' for ya!"

"If that's what you really want."

{And All Of My Trust If You Was My Boyfriend, Put This On My Life}

Ah could see Remy's eyes glowin' in the darkness as he charged more cards that landed at Sinister's feet. He didn't move a muscle though when they exploded. ~_Shit, what's this guy made of? Adamantium steel?~_

{The Air That I Breathe In, All That I Believe In, I Promise I'll Give My Life}

Sinister had his bare hands wrapped around mah neck squeezin' mah throat shut so that Ah couldn't breathe. Ah desperately tried ta get mah powers ta work but Ah couldn't absorb him. Things began ta slip away ta complete darkness but Remy's glowin' eyes burned inta mah vision again as air soared inta mah lungs as Sinister's grip loosened. As his hands moved away from mah neck Ah could see they were glowin' red, Remy had him charged like a time-bomb.

{And All Of My Trust If You Was My Boyfriend}

* * *

****

WOLVERINE

John just revealed to me Sinister's exact location. Prepare the Velocity and team as quickly as possible.

I ran down to the hanger as fast as I could—time was against us. As I started the engines the team came running into the plane and quickly took their seats. Kitty, Kurt, Piotr, and John were the first ones to board followed closely by Scott and Jean.

Take off now…we have no more time to waste.

I didn't need to be told twice as I pushed the buttons to open the roof of the hanger and I took off.

GAMBIT

I was sitting next to her on de Velocity. She had passed out under Sinister's grip and still hadn't awaken. She looked beautiful lying t'ere wit' her head resting on my shoulder as we returned t' de institute. De ot'ers had shown up just in time t' help me defeat Sinister for de time being.

I stuffed my hands int' my pockets and found de necklace Logan had returned t' me t'at morning. I pulled it out and admired it. T'ere was de Queen of Hearts in all her glorious red and black robes adorned in hearts.

{All I Need In This Life Of Sin, Is Me And My Girlfriend}

"What ya got there, Sugah?"

"Not'ing, it was just a gift for my girlfriend. I'm not sure who I'll give it t' now, probably de next belle femme I come across." I smiled down at her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"She must a been a lucky girl, havin' such a sweet guy like ya givin' her gifts all the time."

{Down To Ride 'Til The Very End, It's Me And My Boyfriend}

"Non, not really. I put her t'rough a lot of hell."

{All I Need In This Life Of Sin, Is Me And My Girlfriend}

"Ah think she could find it in her heart ta forgive ya."

{Down To Ride 'Til The Very End, It's Me And My Boyfriend}

"Oui, I hope she can." I leaned down and kissed her forehead before putting de necklace around her neck. She smiled up at me making me feel like I'd just stolen a million dollars.

* * *

****

AUTHOR' S NOTE:

Awww…Is that sweet enough for you guys?

You can tell me when you click on that little purple button down there!

|  
|  
\/


	10. Fight Test

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

{Musical Lyrics}

__

Fight Test—The Flaming Lips

* * *

****

ROGUE

Three days had passed before we found a spare moment ta even start practicin' for tryouts. It was Thursday an' we both decided ta spend lunch rehearsin' outside. A lot had happened in between then an' now. Logan of course read us the riot act for tryin' ta take on Sinister by ourselves the moment we got of the Velocity.

["What were you two thinking facing Sinister by yourselves?!?!"

"We had everyt'ing under control, Messieur."

"Under control—that's what you call Rogue passed out on the floor and you about to blow yourself and Sinister up? That's your definition of 'Under Control'?"

"Wolvie, we had it covered." He turned an' snarled at meh next.

"Kid, you weren't even conscious." ~_Damn, good point.~_

"Like Mister Logan give them a break. They like just got back."

"Ja, zey must be tired. Zey should just get some rest."]

Logan had quit there because of Kurt an' Kitty's protests, but the professor still had his two cents ta put in. We had ta go meet him in his office as soon as we could, which for Kurt meant we should teleport.

[*Pop! "Here zey are Professor."

"Thank you Kurt. That will be all." *Pop! Kurt was gone in a flash of smoke an' sulfur fumes. "Rogue, Remy, please take a seat." We sat down expectin' the worst. "You did a very brave thing today facing Sinister on your own, however, it was also a very rash move. As punishment both of you are grounded for a week and neither of you are allowed to use your powers during that time, except in training or on missions if any should arise." ~_Well, that could have gone worse.~_ "That means no empathetic powers, or using others powers, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Oui."

"Good, you will both be attending morning sessions with Scott and Jean every day as well as Logan's afternoon sessions."

"Merde." Ah jabbed him in the ribs so that he would quit cussin' that might get us is in more trouble.

"Ok, is that everythin'?"

"No." ~_Aww man…what more could he dish out on us?~_ "I think you'd like to know this, Rogue. When you use Gambit's full powers, you are able to shield yourself in an electric field, allowing you to touch others without absorbing them. This is why you were unable to hurt Sinister."

"So, Ah can't use mah powers an' Gambit's at the same time, basically."

"Yes, that's correct, but when you're using his powers, you are normal for the most part."

"What's that supposed ta mean?"

"Well, when you use Gambit's powers it causes a physical change, in your eyes."

"So that's why mah eyes change colors."

"Yes."]

Ah was sittin' beneath a tree lookin' over the script one more time before we ran through it. "Ah ain't ever gonna remember all of this by tomorrow."

"Sure y' will, Cherie. It ain't t'at hard."

"Ok, lets do this." Ah stood up while he knelt down on one knee by mah side. "What are ya doin'?"

"T'is is what I'm supposed to do, non?"

"Yeah, Ah guess so."

"If I profane wit' my unwort'iest hand t'is holy shrine, de gentle fine is t'is: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand t' smoot' t'at rough touch wit' a tender kiss."

"Mah god, Remy. Romeo was Italian, not French."

"Have y' ever heard about de French killing t'emselves over such a silly affair?"

"No, but if ya any indication, the French would just move on an' find another girl."

"Y' wound me real bad, Cherie." Ah laughed as Ah tried ta remember mah line.

"Good pilgrim, ya do wrong ya hand too much, with mannerly devotion shows in this;…umm…for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch an' palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"I don't t'ink Juliet sounded like a Southern Belle eit'er."

"Shut up."

"O, t'en, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; t'ey pray, grant thou, lest fait' turn t' despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"T'en move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." He stood up an' kissed meh. Ah was caught completely off guard even though Ah knew it was comin'.

"Ah, uh…Then have mah lips the sin that they have took." He gave meh one of his devilish grins before startin' his next line.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." He kissed meh again an' this time Ah forgot it was supposed ta be just a peck an' kissed him back.

"Ya kiss by the book."

"Non, t'at wasn't in de script." He was leanin' against the tree lookin' at meh when he popped the question at meh.

"Will y' go t' homecoming wit' me?"

"What? Ah mean, of course." ~_Aww man, what am Ah gonna wear ta a dance?~_

~"Like last time we went to the mall I like saw the most beautiful emerald green dress that would like so bring out your eyes!"~

~Thank's a lot Kitty. But Ah'm grounded, when am Ah supposed ta go get it?~

~"Like, good point."~

~_"I smell trouble"~_

~_What? Where?~_

~_"Like, not those guys!"~_

"Not now."

* * *

****

GAMBIT

"What is it, Cherie?" I looked over my shoulder t' see a group of jocks standing t'ere watching us. "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of t'em."

"Remy, ya can't, remember."

"I don't need my powers t' take on t'ose goons."

"Yeah, but if ya fight them, we all get expelled from school." ~_She's right, I can't fight them, I promised de professor. Merde, what is a Cajun t' do?~_

{I Thought I Was Smart, I Thought I Was Right, I Thought It Better Not To Fight}

"So you freaks really think they'll let you in the school play? Well, they won't when you can't spit out the lines for all the teeth stuck down your throat."

{I Thought There Was A Virtue, In Always Being Cool}

~_Play it cool, homme.~_ "Remy, lets get outta here."

"Yeah, Remy, go run off with your girlfriend. She wouldn't want to see your pretty little face getting messed up." They started in t'wards me and I stood in front of Marie protectively.

{So It Came Time To Fight, I Though 'I'll Just Step Aside', And That The Time Would Prove You Wrong}

"Non, I'm not going t' fight y', hommes." Marie was holding on t' my arm, probably t' keep me from lashing out at t'em.

{And That You Would Be The Fool, I Don't Know Where The Sunbeams End, And The Starlight Begins}

De first of t'em hit me square in de jaw wit' a left hook and had me seeing stars.

"T'at was a cheap shot, homme." Marie left go of my arm and tried t' get in between us.

{It's All A Mystery, Oh, To Fight Is To Defend}

"Stop this, we can't fight ya an' ya know it."

"Yeah, well maybe we want you to fight and get your asses expelled."

{If It's Not Now Then Tell Me When, Would Be The Time, That You Would Stand Up And Be A Man}

He shoved Marie t' de ground and hit me again in de stomach. I doubled over trying t' catch my breathe when I felt a blow t' my back. "Oomph!" I laid t'ere on de ground trying t' find a way out of t'is but t'ere was no way I was going t' charm my way wit' a bunch of jocks.

{For To Lose I Could Accept, But To Surrender I Just Wept}

~_T'is be killing my pride.~_

"Get up you mutant freak." I felt one of t'em lift me up by de collar of my trench and shove me up against de tree.

{And Regretted This Moment, Oh That, I Was The Fool}

I started seeing stars again as I received blow after blow from the football players as t'ey treated me like t'eir personal punching bag.

{I Don't Know Where The Sunbeams End, And The Starlight Begins}

~_Why would de professor make t'em all take t'is. I can't imagine him wanting t' see Marie or any of de ot'ers getting hurt like t'is.~_

"Had enough yet freak? Maybe your girlfriend wants some?"

"Non, not mon Cherie."

{It's All A Mystery, 'Cause I'm A Man, Not A Boy, And There Are Things You Can't Avoid}

"Aww…isn't that sweet guys. He doesn't want us to hurt his girlfriend." Marie was now on her feet and had removed one of her gloves.

"Don't ya dare come near meh, or lay another finger on him, or ya all will end up in a coma." Her eyes were burning red as she spoke. ~_She ain't gonna be able t' hurt t'em. She's angry and using my powers.~_

{You Have To Face Them, When You're Not Prepared To Face Them}

"Y' better listen t' her, hommes. It ain't pretty having y' mind sucked dry." T'ey continued t' stare at her as t'ey tried t' make up t'eir minds. _~Like t'ey have minds t' make up.~_

{If I Could, I Would, But You're With Him, Now It'd Do No Good, I Should've Fought Him}

"We'll finish this some other time, freaks." T'ey left us as I used de back of my hand t' wipe de blood from de corner of my mout'.

"Are ya alright."

"Oui, just my pride is hurt." She put her gloves back on as her eyes changed back t' t'eir proper green shade.

{But Instead I Let Him, I Let Him Take It}

"Ya lucky that's all that's hurt." I was still bent over double trying t' catch my breat' as she put an arm around my waist and helped me stand upright.

"Why does de professor make y' stand down like t'is? All t'at happens is y' get hurt."

"Ah don't know."

* * *

****

ROGUE

"Like you would be doing this to me at the last possible minute."

"Ah'm sorry, Kitty. He just asked meh taday if Ah wanted ta go."

"Like, that emerald dress is probably gone by now because some other girl like made up her mind two weeks ago." We were standin' in our room arguin' over what we should do about the homecoming dance.

"What are ya wearin' anyway?" She ran over ta her closet an' pulled out a beautiful pink formal gown that reminded meh of cotton candy.

"Like wouldn't it be great if Piotr would like wear a pink vest to match?"

"No, Ah can't see him wearin' pink at all. Maybe he should just go with silver."

"He'll like wear pink if I ask him to."

"Ah doubt it."

"Am I interrupting?"

"Sweety, you'll like wear pink if I ask you to, right?" Piotr frowned at the suggestion, Ah could tell he wanted ta say no, but also didn't want ta hurt Kitty's feelin's.

"The Mate is not going to wear pink." John stuck his head up over Piotr's shoulder an' Ah could just barely see Remy standin' a little further back as well. *Pop! Kurt showed up in our room next holdin' a picture of Amanda in a blue dress.

"Vho's vearin' pink?"

"Nobody but Kitty is, Kurt." Ah was anxious ta save Piotr from answerin' the question, so Ah changed the topic. "John, who are ya takin' ta homecoming?"

"The Sheila, Tabitha."

"Like isn't she wearin' an orange dress? You guys will like stand out for miles!" ~_Is that a good thin'?~_ John smiled as he nodded.

"She's asked me to wear an orange vest with my tux." ~_That is gonna stand out with his orange hair.~_

"I'm feeling left out of t'is conversation. What am I supposed t' wear?" Remy finally walked inta the room an was standin' next ta meh as Ah watched Kitty continue poutin' at Piotr.

"Like we have no clue, because Rogue doesn't have a dress picked out. I don't know who's worse, her or you." She turned ta Piotr who became nervous again knowin' the topic was goin' back tawards pink.

"Maybe he can just wear a pink carnation or somethin'." Piotr smiled gratefully at meh for the suggestion.

"T'at sounds like a good idea, mon amis. But I still don't have a clue what I'm t' wear." Remy had one of his pouts plastered on ta his face.

"Amanda vants me to match, but I don't know vhat to wear."

"Like duh, blue to match her dress."

"So, should I just go as ze blue fuzzy dude?"

"Like no way! You guys are all giving me like one huge headache."

"Why don't we all go shoppin' at one time. The guys can get their tuxes under Amanda's supervision, an' ya can help meh find a dress."

"But I still don't know what I'm t' even try and match."

"Like you'll just have to wait until Rogue finds a dress." Remy screwed his face up at this suggestion then broke out in a wide grin.

"I'll help y' look t'en, mon Cherie."

"No way, Ah'm not havin' ya watch meh try on dresses. Ah know what goes on in that head of ya's."

"Y' make me sound like a perv, Cherie."

"Maybe that's because ya are one."

"No, like I think it's like a great idea for him to come along. He can like put in his opinion then we'll go straight to picking out his tux."

"But we can't go until Tuesday, remember. We're grounded."

"Oh, like that is a problem. Nothing like cramming all that prep work into three days."

"Kitty, what prep work are ya talkin' about?" The guys all got weird looks on their faces an' started headin' for the door.

"Well, goodnight Sheila's."

"Bonsoir."

"Goodnight, Kitty."

"Night sis, Kitty."

~_Great, they had ta leave meh with the party plannin' queen.~_

"Ok, like here's the plan. Tuesday we'll like shop for the dress. If we like have to, we'll go back Wednesday for Remy's tux. And on Thursday we'll have to like try out makeup and hair styles." ~_Ain't Ah a lucky girl.~_

~_"You're starting to repeat yourself, Stripes."~_

~_So sue meh.~_

* * *

****

GAMBIT

De weekend crawled by so slow t'at I never t'ought it would end. Monday and Tuesday were 'bout a t'ousand times worse waiting for de school day t' pass by. Finally de last bell rang and Marie and I walked out t' de parking lot toget'er.

"Ah still can't believe it." We walked up t' her jeep t' find Kitty and Piotr already waiting t'ere.

"Are you two like ready to go? The mall closes in six hours!"

"Really, is t'at all de time we have, Petite?"

"Yes, now like hurry up! Kurt, Amanda, and John have like already left. Like what took you guys so long?" We were already cruising down de highway before we had de chance t' tell our exciting news.

"We were checkin' out the results of the tryouts."

"Oh…like how did you guys do?" Rogue was blushing extremely hard as she gripped de steering wheel a little t' tight.

"Well Petite, y' be talking t' Juliet Capulet and Romeo Montague."

"Congratulations, my friends."

"Ooo…that is like so romantic."

We eventually reached de parking lot outside of de mall and found Kurt, Amanda, and John waiting inside for us in de food court. Amanda saw us first and waved us over.

"Hey you guys!"

"Vhat took ja so long?"

"Like those two took their sweet time getting out of French, because they like wanted to know if they like got the leads."

"Well, did you Mate?"

"Oui."

"Congrats! That's really exciting. But we really should get going, you ready guys?" Kurt, John and Piotr made t' follow Amanda but I stayed behind wit' Marie and Kitty. "Umm…aren't you coming Remy?"

"Non, I'm helping Rogue pick out de dress." I grinned as I linked my arm in hers and escorted her t' de nearest dress shop.

* * *

****

ROGUE

Kitty and Ah had sorted through what seemed ta be hundreds of dresses without findin' one that we could agree on. Not only did Ah have the real Kitty's slams but the inner Kitty was havin' a tough time keepin' her comments ta herself as well.

"What about this black one?"

"Like, no way."

~_"Like you just got away from gothic, like why are you going back there."~_

"Ya think it's gothic don't ya?"

"Well, like yeah. It's way too eerie looking." Ah frowned as Ah put it back onta the rack. We had not even come close ta findin' the emerald dress we had seen weeks before. Remy was standin' in the isles lookin' completely lost.

"He looks like a lost little puppy."

"Like all guys are lost and hopeless when it comes to like dress shopping." We laughed which caught Remy's attention.

"Mon Cherie, have y' found a dress yet?"

"No, this takes a while." He walked over ta us and started lookin' through the rack behind us.

"Would t'is be de emerald dress, I've heard so much about?" He pulled out an emerald green gown that was slim an' fittin'. 

"Like oh my god, yes! How'd you like find that so fast?"

"I'm a t'ief, Petite. I know how t' find what I need quickly." He was grinning as he handed meh the dress ta go try on.

"Kitty, do meh a favor. Keep him away from the dressin' rooms." Ah hurried inta the closest one an' slid the dress on. It fit meh perfectly. Ah snapped the halter around mah neck an' turned around in front of the mirror watchin' the jewels catch an' throw off the light.

"Ooo…that is like so perfect! It matches you eyes like perfectly."

"Oui, I agree wit' t'at." Remy poked his head in above Kitty as Ah stood in front of the mirror admirin' the dress.

"Like, don't you have someplace to be going now?"

"Where would t'at be, Petite?"

"The tux shop with like the other boys."

"Oui, but I want ta see her change back first."

"REMY GET OUT!" He was still grinnin' as he ducked back out of the dressin' room door. Ah changed out of the dress inta mah street clothes as quickly as possible. Ah met Kitty at the cash register an' she was just itchin' ta heat up the professor's credit card. The cashier carefully placed the dress in a garment bag an' handed it back ta meh. Ah took it as we headed out of the store tawards the tux shop ta help Amanda with the insane boys.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

"Oui, John y' look like construction cone wit' all t'at orange."

"Whatever, Mate. At least my girl can pick out a dress."

"Cherie, picked a dress. It's a beautiful emerald color t'at matches her eyes and I picked it out myself."

"So Kitty and Rogue will be joining us soon?"

"Y' bet, Piotr."

"Oh, good, because you guys were starting to give me a headache. I could use more of the female persuassion." I looked up from where I was sitting and saw Kitty and Marie enter de store holdin' a garment bag over one arm. "Oh, lets see it already!"

"Ja, I vant to see vhat my sister is vearing." Rogue pulled up de garment bag t' reveal de gorgeous emerald dress wit' it's sparkling rhinestones along de bottom.

"Isn't it like the most beautiful dress you've ever seen?" Rogue blushed under all of de attention so I walked over t' her and asked her t' help me find a matching vest.

"Y' gonna help me pick a tux now?"

"Well, ya did find mah dress. It's only fair." She draped de dress over a chair as she helped me look at de tuxes wit' de help of a man who worked t'ere. She had me fitted int' a black tux wit' a green vest.

"Now, who gets ta watch who change?" She was grinning as I stood stupidly on a box while de man made de alterations.

"Oui, y' do. Y' always get de last laugh, Cherie."

"Well, that is how it's supposed ta be."

"Alright sir, that's it. You can pick the tux back up on Thursday."

"Merci, Messieur." I walked behind a curtain and changed back int' my own clot'es before I stepped back out and took Marie in one hand and her dress in de ot'er. I kissed her on de forehead.

"See, t'at wasn't t' bad, now was it?"

"Ya weren't the one with Kitty the whole time."

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I thought I needed to throw in some Kurmanda and more Kiotr so here you have it, Homecoming Prep. Hate it? Love it? Tell me when you click that little purple button. (Flames are completely welcome—My pride cannot be killed so easily)


	11. Everything

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

{Musical Lyrics}

__

Everything--Lifehouse

* * *

****

ROGUE

Ah found mahself sittin' in mah room with Kitty Thursday evenin' playin' with every type of makeup and hairstyle imaginable. "Kitty, Ah'm really tired, can we just quit?"

"Like, no way. I still need to find like the perfect hairstyle for you."

"Why can't we just leave it the way Ah normally wear it?

"Like that is way to blah. We need to find you something that's like exciting. This is a big date for you two, you like need to look totally nice."

"If Remy really like meh, he'll like meh the way Ah am."

"If Remy is like a normal guy, he'll like you even more if you look totally awesome." ~_She's missin' the point again, isn't she?~_

~_"Like what point?"~_

"Don't ya think that Piotr just likes ya for who ya are, not for the way ya dress?"

"Of course, but he like also likes how I dress." Ah shook mah head in partial disgust at how nieve Kitty was. "Like, stop moving or I'll like never finish." 

* * *

****

GAMBIT

John, Piotr, Kurt and I were all waiting in the front hall Friday night, waiting for our dates to come down. "Do the Sheilas always take this long, Mates?"

"Oui, when Kitty and Tabit'a are involved."

"Vhat could possibly be zo difficult about hair?"

"I do not know, but if they do not hurry, we will be late." As Piotr spoke Tabit'a and Kitty came running down de stairs in t'eir dresses looking all dolled up wit' t'eir makeup. I kept watching de top waiting for Rogue t' appear and when she did my breat'e was swept away. She had on de emerald dress t'at seemed t' fit her even better t'en it had in de store. She had on a pair of matching shoes and had on green makeup. Her hair was pulled back on top of her head so t'at her white streaks fell across de top of her head.

"Y' look bella, mon Cherie." She blushed as I took her hand and kissed de back of it.

"Ya just sayin' that."

"Non, I mean it."

"Alright, you kids, time for pictures." Beast came int' de room wit' de professor, Logan, and Storm wit' him holding a camera.

"You kids look lovely."

"T'ank y', Madmoiselle." Logan stood back against de wall watching as Beast took picture after picture of us all. At one point, Rogue walked over and pulled Logan over t' have a picture taken wit' him.

"Come on, Wolvie. It won't kill ya ta have one picture taken."

"You'd be surpised." He was grumbling but stood wit' de two of us for a shot. Eventually we were all seeing giant colorful spots in front of our eyes from de flash.

"Ze blue fuzzy dude iz Zeeing spots, and I haven't even gone to Amanda's yet."

"We'll see you at guys at the dance, Mates." Kurt left wit' John and Tabit'a in one car t' go get Amanda, while de rest of us got int' Rogue's jeep. I grabbed Rogue's keys before she could put t'em in de ignition and held de door open for her on de passenger side.

"What do ya think ya doin'?"

"I wouldn't be a gentleman if I made y' drive, now would I, Cherie?"

"Since when were ya a gentleman?" She got int' de passenger seat and I walked around t' de driver's side and started de jeep.

"Since I met y', of course."

* * *

****

ROGUE

Ya couldn't even tell it was the school's gym anymore for all of the decorations. It was absolutely gorgeous. Remy was leadin' meh around with his arms around mah waist as we found Kurt, Amand, John an' Tabitha already sittin' at a table. He pulled out a chair for meh as Ah sat down.

"Ja, zis iz nice."

"Like, I can't believe how great the gym looks."

Ah looked around meh at all the couples walkin' around or dancin' or talkin' ta their friends. It felt weird that in a room that was so crowded, there was at least five feet of space between our table an' everybody else. Ah sighed, nothin' had changed, we were still mutants, just freaks wearin' tuxes an' dresses.

"Somet'ing de matter, mon Cherie?"

"No, Ah was just lookin' around, that's all." By the way he was lookin' at meh, Ah could tell he knew what was botherin' meh.

"Don't let t'em get t' y'."

"Yeah, well, Ah'm not the one who got beat up, remember." He frowned as Ah mentioned the fight from the week before.

"Like what are you talking about. Who got beat up."

"Nothin'." "Non one." He was still starin' straight at meh with his gorgeous demon eyes. Everyone else found his eyes ta be unnervin', everyone but meh that is.

"Kitty, let's dance." The others left our table for the dance floor while Remy an' Ah still sat there in silence.

"Ah'm sorry…Ah shouldn't have brought that up."

"Non, it's alright." He looked out at the dance floor where our friends were havin' a good time. "Are y' still mad at me?"

"What, no. Why do ya say that?"

"Y' been real quiet, Marie." He turned ta look back at meh an' Ah could tell by lookin' at him he was completely serious. "I just t'ought y' were still mad."

"Ah was…an' Ah still am a little. But it's not like Ah won't ever forgive ya." His face broke out in a grin as he took mah hand an' led meh out ta where the others were. He looked devilishly handsome without his tux jacket an' looked more like his usual self. As soon as we got ta them, the song changed from being a fast one ta a slow one. He slid his arms around mah waist an' pulled meh in close ta him as Ah put mah arms around his neck.

{Finally Here Once Speak To Me, I Want To Feel You, I Need To Hear You}

Ah leaned mah head on his chest an' closed mah eyes allowin' mahself ta sink inta him. Ah could feel the warmth from his body an' hear his heart beating close ta mine.

{You Are The Light That's Leading Me To The Place, Where I Find Peace Again}

Ah felt an overwhelmin' peace come over meh as we stood there swayin' ta an' fro. Everythin' else faded away as we stood there among all those people an' yet we were completely alone.

{You Are The Strength That Keeps Me Walking, You Are The Hope That Keeps Me Trusting}

~_Despite everythin' that's happened, Ah still trust him with all mah heart. Without him, Ah don't know what Ah would do.~_

* * *

****

GAMBIT

In de dim lighting she looked even more beautiful. Her head rested on mah chest an' Ah could hear her breathing softly as I held her close.

{You Are The Light To My Soul, You Are My Purpose}

"Wit' out y', Marie, I'm not'ing." She looked up at me and gave me a smile as I kissed her on de lips.

{You're Everything And How Can I Stand Here With You, And Not Be Moved By It}

"Ah bet ya tell that ta all the girls."

"Non, just y'." She was teasing me as she squeezed me even tighter.

{Would You Tell Me How Could It Be Any Better Than This, Yeah}

"So what do ya think of school so far, Remy LeBeau?"

"It's like an island in de sun, Cherie." She looked up at me wit' questioning eyes.

{You Calm The Storms And You Give Me Rest, You Hold Me In Your Hands}

"At times, it's paradise here wit' y'. Ot'er times it's been hotter t'en hell. But everyt'ing's perfect when y' holding me." She smiled as she put her head back on my chest and I rested mine on top of hers.

{You Won't Let Me Fold, You Still My Heart When You Take My Breathe Away}

Out of nowhere she leaned back and kissed me on de lips. My heart skipped t' or t'ree beats as she took my breat'e away.

* * *

****

ROGUE

{Would You Take Me In, Take Me Deeper Now}

Ah felt him pull meh in closer as we continued ta kiss. Ah finally pulled back in desperate need of air. He was lookin' down at meh an' without havin' ta use his powers or Logan's senses Ah could tell his eyes were filled with love for meh.

{And How Can I Stand Here With You And Not Be Moved By It

Would You Tell Me How Could It Be Any Better Than This}

__

~Nothin' could possibly be better than this.~

~"Remy can t'ink of somet'ing better—anot'er kiss would be good."~

~Good idea.~

{And How Can I Stand Here With You And Not Be Moved By It

Would You Tell Me How Could It Be Any Better Than This}

Almost as if he could read mah mind he leaned down an' kissed meh again. Ah never noticed that the others had stopped dancin' ta watch us or else Ah might have died of embarrassment on the spot—or would Ah? Ah had begun ta care less of what others thought of meh datin' Remy an' more about what Ah wanted.

{Cause You're All I Want, You're All I Need, You're Everything…Everything}

~_This is all Ah ever wanted…someone who could love meh, for meh. Well, Ah also wanted someone who wasn't bothered by mah powers so that makes this all the better.~_

{Cause You're All I Want, You're All I Need, You're Everything…Everything}

* * *

****

GAMBIT

{Cause You're All I Want, You're All I Need, You're Everything…Everything}

~_All I've ever needed was someone who could look over my past and give me a second chance. She's been de only person willing t' do t'at.~_

{Cause You're All I Want, You're All I Need, You're Everything…Everything}

~_She's everyt'ing I could have asked for. Non, she's more t'en t'at. She's outspoken, smart, funny…de list goes on forever.~_

{And How Can I Stand Here With You And Not Be Moved By It

Would You Tell Me How Could It Be Any Better Than This}

"Cherie," I was whispering int' her ear as she rested her head on my chest, "Y' know I love y'."

{And How Can I Stand Here With You And Not Be Moved By It

Would You Tell Me How Could It Be Any Better Than This}

"Ah know." She smiled up at me and made me wonder how anybody could ask for anyt'ing more t'en t'is.

{And How Can I Stand Here With You And Not Be Moved By It

Would You Tell Me How Could It Be Any Better Than This

Would You Tell Me How Could It Be Any Better Than This}

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Awww…if I don't say so myself. That is and forever will be my favorite slow/love song. If you haven't heard it…what are you waiting for?!?! Unfortunately, that is the end of my story. I still haven't heard many people asking for a Remy fluff chapter but since I've had a brilliant idea as to what should have happened, my next story will include a brief explanation plus a new character…I'll leave you hanging there. Muahahahahaha! Next time, I'll be wearing jingle bells on my feet and reindeer antlers as I type…just to give you a mental image.


	12. Check Out The Sequel

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* * *

****

ROGUE

~_Fall's gone by so quickly. Where'd all the time go?~_

~"Y' spent it all wit' Remy, remember?"~

~"Like how can she forget, you're like constantly gloating on that fact."~

~"Would you two mind shutting up?"~

Mah inner voices were at it again. For the most part they stayed quiet except for when Ah made the mistake of thinkin' a question. Usually, it was mostly inner Remy who did all the talkin', inner Kitty would butt in when it had somethin' ta do with fashion or gossip, an' mah inner Logan kept quiet except when he was tellin' them ta be quiet or threatin' ta kill Remy.

Ah sat up in bed an shook mah head tryin' ta clear the voices out. It was December 18, the first day of Christmas break. We'd all made plans ta go shoppin' for Christmas an' Hanukkah gifts (for Kitty) today as part of our celebration. In three days everyone would be leavin' the institute for where ever they called home—well almost everybody. Remy an' Ah were the only students stayin' since we really didn't have a home or even a boy/girlfriends home ta go ta. Ah thought about everyone who lived at the institute an' tried ta remember wear all they were goin'.

~_Let's see…Kitty an' Piotr are goin' ta Kitty's place, John's goin' home with Tabitha since they're now official, umm…Scott's goin' with Jean, big surprise there, then ta Hawii ta see his brother, Kurt's spendin' most of it in Germany than the last few days with Amanda, most of the younger students are just goin' home, Evan still hasn't come back so Storm's goin' home alone, that's pretty much everyone.~_

Ah'd walked over ta the mirror an' started ta dig around for the makeup Ah wanted ta use.

~_Damn, where is it…~_

~"Like there's the cotton candy eye shadow, like my absolute favorite shade of pink and blue!"~

Ah picked up the eye shadow an' applied the blue shade only. ~_Why did Ah buy this with pink in it?~_ As Ah finished changin' an' applyin' mah makeup Ah headed downstairs ta the livin' room where Ah found Piotr an' John hard at some PS2 game. Remy was leanin' over the back of the couch refing for the two of them.

"I win again."

"No way, Mate, you had to have fucking cheated."

"Non cheating, homme. He's beaten y' ten times in a row."

"Come on Mate, you play me now."

"Oui, only if y' want me t' kick y' ass as well, mon ami." Remy jumped down on the couch an' took the controller from Piotr. Ah took his place behind the couch an' two minutes later Remy had won. "What did I tell y'? Y' horrible, homme." Ah placed mah hands on Remy's shoulders an' gave them a little squeeze. He turned around an' smiled his cockiest smile. "Bonjour, mon Cherie!"

"He cheated, come on Sheila tell me he fucking cheated."

"Ah don't think so, John. He beat ya fair an' square." John slumped down in his seat an' turned the PS2 off. "Aww…don't be a sore loser, Ah'll play ya one before we hit the mall."

"You any good, Sheila?" He looked at meh warily as Ah sat down on Remy's lap takin' the controller from him.

"Truthfully, Ah don't even know what the game is called."

"Good, it's Mortal Combat."

"Umm…how do ya play this anyway."

"Just try and beat up y' opponent, Cherie. I'll help y'."

"No way, Mate. It's just me and the Sheila." Ah shrugged mah shoulders as the game started. Ah lost the first round but durin' the second one Remy put his hands over mine an' guided meh ta win the second round, an' the third one. "Shit, you helped her cheat, Mate!"

"Non, I'd never do t'at." Piotr an' Ah grinned as Remy threw his hands up in innocence as he winked at us.

"It is really sad when you lose to a girl as well, John."

"She fucking cheated! You all did!"

"Forget it, Ah'm goin' ta get some breakfast. Ah'll be back in a minute." Ah went ta stand up but Remy grabbed meh around mah waist an' pulled meh back down. "Somethin' ya wanted, Swamp Rat?"

"One kiss, before y' leave."

"An' if Ah don't?"

"I'll tickle y' until y' scream." He said this with such seriousness it made meh laugh as Ah went ta stand up again. True ta his word he started ticklin' meh an' Ah fell back onta the couch screamin'.

"Stop that! Remy, cut it out!" He stopped an' kissed meh quickly on the lips before lettin' meh back up. It still got ta meh, that he could touch meh without getting blasted by mah powers. "Are ya happy now?"

"Oui, I t'ink I'll join y'."

"I will too."

"Yeah, what the hell."

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey this is just to wet your appetite for "New Roomates In Past Thieves". Hope you like it…it'll give an explanation as to what Remy did for that week and will include Rogue and Kitty getting a new roomate. Yeah, I know it's only October, but I'm in the Christmas spirit!


End file.
